Danny Phantom and Melissa Ghost
by Issamel
Summary: Danny is going to be a sophomore in high school. However the ghosts are appearing more often and soon so will a new enemey and an old villan. A new girl has also moved to Amity Park and she's got plenty of suprises. You'll love this, trust me!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom and Melissa Ghost

_By Issamel_

Chapter One

The Start

It had been a very long night and knowing that the summer was over just made it worse. Danny Fenton was going to be a sophomore at Casper High and he wasn't looking forward to it. The ghosts had been appearing more often than not and he, Sam, and Tucker were all feeling drained. The last ghost they had fought during the end of summer was a new one. He was smarter than Technus, stronger than Skulker, and more powerful than the Fright Knight. He didn't say anything about any plans but you can never be too careful.

Melissa is fourteen. She used to live in the country land of Kansas but something happened to her and her family. Melissa was not shy but she didn't have many friends. She didn't mind though. She had two friends that she had met through a repair workshop. (Melissa always broke stuff so she wanted to learn how to fix them.) They were Alejandro (or Al) and Miguel. They all loved to act like children but when there was something that caught their eyes they went to work until it was finished.

One afternoon Melissa and her friends were playing hide-n-seek tag in a part of an abandoned prairie. Melissa was the fastest out of them so she took off and left Miguel and Al to decide who was going to be "it". Al was chosen to be "it" after a coin toss that he lost. Melissa was a good distance away and kept walking. After a while she saw an old shed. She was also very curious and actually forgot about the game. Little did she know but the decision to go inside would decide the fate for the rest of her life.

She walked up to where a door used to be and walked inside the shed. It was actually quite large and filled with weird tools and test tubes. 'Strange', Melissa thought. She continued looking and when she reached the back of the shed she noticed the wooden floor turn to dirt. In front of her were two doors on the floor, like the entrance to a cellar. She opened the doors and went under.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the new level of darkness she could see a large metal circle with two broken, heavy looking, automatic doors. She turned her attention to a steel laboratory table with more test tubes and many scattered papers. Just as she was about to pick some up to read them, she was poked by Al.

"Got ya," he said.

"Would you two knock it off!" Melissa yelled as Miguel Came out from behind Al. "I just found this and I would love to see if we can't fix this metal ring thing," she finished.

"What I want to know is how we would fix it," stated Miguel, "the thing looks old and rusted. It would take forever to fix."

"Fine then I'll do it by myself," Melissa threatened. Al and Miguel seemed to suddenly have a change of heart because they knew that Melissa could tie them both in a knot and leave them in a tree like a piñata. She had done that before. They started working that night. _

A week later and they had finished fixing the steel ring and the doors.

"It looks just like the sketches, all we have to do now is plug it in and it should work," as Melissa spoke Alejandro and Miguel picked up the huge extension wires and put them together. Nothing happened. Melissa thought they didn't put the plugs together all the way. She checked to make sure they had and they did. She wanted to take a look inside the machine so she put on her favorite jumpsuit for electrical working. It was black with white gloves and white boots and on her chest were her initials with a capital M on top of a lower case g that had a streak in an s form at the bottom. Like a tail. All the lettering was in white too.

She carefully went inside and tried not to trip over any wires and checked for torn cables. There were none so on her way out she had to use the wall to keep her from falling and leaned against a part of the wall. There was a loud BEEP and a green light flashed from behind her. It hurt so badly and it felt like she was on fire but is was also cold like ice. She looked at her hands and legs to only be able to see her bones. She screamed even louder now and then she grew weak and blacked out.

When Melissa Gomes awoke she was on a large rock and surrounded by an atmosphere of green. She saw ghosts flying around her and then he came. It was Danny Phantom. He blasted away the swarm of ghosts to reach her. After the ghosts had fled he came toward her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you. But I need to get home."

"And where is 'home' exactly?"

"I'm from Kansas. I think it's…" Melissa was cut off by the Ghost.

"I know where you came from. Let me take you back," he said as he offered his hand. Melissa grabbed it and he took her to the portal.

"Thank you so much, I just can't thank you enough," Melissa said.

"It's my job and it was very nice to meet you," Danny said then flew away.

Melissa went through the portal and saw the room in a mess. She then saw Miguel walk in and he told Melissa that she had been gone for a week and that because of her disappearance her parents put her up for adoption and that someone named Vlad Masters had adopted her and was waiting.

"Do you know where my parents are?" she asked.

Miguel shook his head, "They left town and that Vlad guy is waiting for you outside."

Melissa, followed by Miguel, walked out into the sunlight and saw a well-dressed man with long white hair tied back in a ponytail, smiling faintly.

"Hello Melissa, my name is Vlad Masters, I am so sorry that your parents decided to give you up. I read your adoption description and thought that we had very similar personalities. I hope that in time you do look to me as a father figure," he finished. There was a limo behind him and he opened the door as if to say please come in. Melissa relunctly went inside the limo and Vlad followed in after her and shut the door.

Vlad followed in after her and shut the door.

"So where do you live?" asked Melissa.

"Oh, I actually have two homes. One is in Wisconsin and the other in Ohio in a little city called Amity Park," he looked down at his watch that he was wearing," which is where we are headed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Change

Everything was different and everything was changing. Today was the first day of his sophomore year with his best friend Tucker and his girlfriend Sam. Still he was exhausted. The night before it was raining and he couldn't get the image of that new ghost out of his head. He had woken up and decided just to go to the Ghost Zone to see if he could find that new ghost. He didn't find that new ghost but he did meet a new girl ghost. She had whitish blonde hair that went halfway past her midsection. She had shimmering blue eyes and a perfect smile. She was wearing a white jumpsuit with black gloves and black boots she had a capital M over a lower case g with a ghostly tail coming below the letters. He got rid of the ghosts and took her back to the portal he saw her come out of. Danny left the Ghost Zone and noticed that no ghosts were in his house. He liked that thought. He was now wondering about that new ghost girl.

"Welcome to Amity Park Melissa," Vlad said as he opened the limo door so she could come out. "And this is your new home," Vlad motioned toward the extremely large mansion. Melissa's jaw dropped. The mansion was something out of a movie to her. She just couldn't believe it.

"This is amazing," Melissa said, almost screaming with excitement and joy.

"Melissa it is quite amazing and you may do whatever you wish and also, now that I remember, today is the first day of high school for you so the driver will take you to Casper High so have a good day and just use this credit card for lunch," finished Vlad as Melissa re-entered the limo and was taken to school. Melissa was nervous and actually scared as she almost phased through the seat. School wasn't much better.

All throughout the day she had been phasing through things and parts of her body would turn invisible. The worst blunder of the day was that a threesome of sophomores were starting to notice. They only started to notice because Melissa was so smart that she could take sophomore classes at freshman age but she couldn't skip a grade level. By lunch the threesome sat right next to her and she got nervous but tried to resist the feeling of phasing through the bench.

"Hi, my name is Tucker Foley," said a guy wearing glasses and a red beret.

"My name is Sam Manson," the goth stated," and this is my boyfriend Danny Fenton."

The boy that was introduced was wearing a white shirt with a red oval across his chest and worn out blue jeans. He smiled at Melissa and there was something inside her that said she had seen him before but she ignored it.

"H-Hi. M-My-my name is-s M-M- Melis-s-sa, "she stuttered. Melissa was so frightened that she would go intangible and phase. She could feel the cold running all over her body. Finally after what seemed to go on forever Danny spoke.

"We started to notice that you were in our classes even though you are a freshman and, uh, well, I was wondering if you would want to hang out with us after school today?" asked Danny.

Melissa spoke more relaxed and feeling more control over her situation, "I would love to but I really don't know because I was just moved in this morning and I would like to explore some of this city by myself. Thanks for the offer though." As she finished speaking the bell rang and she headed for her last class.

Finally the last bell rang and the limo was waiting for her. She got in and was driven to the mansion. Vlad was waiting for her.

"Welcome home Melissa. How was the first day of school?" he asked.

"It was very tiring but I was wondering, would you mind if I hung out with some of my new friends right now," Melissa pleaded. After a while Vlad finally nodded his head. Melissa hugged him then left. She wasn't going to hang out with friends or meet up with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. She strictly was going to research her powers and find a place where she could be all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Questions and Answers

Melissa headed straight for the library that she saw on her way to school that morning. She knew that there would have to be at least one thing about what had happened to her. She started her research on the steel ring with the doors and after an hour she found something. It was a book called _Ghosts, Gadgets, and Gizmos_. She scrolled through and found similar sketches to the ones she had in Kansas. She took the book over to a computer and started looking up more info that was mentioned in the book. This book seemed to have all her answers. She kept researching.

Little did Danny, Sam, and Tucker know that Melissa would be at the library. They were about to go inside but then Sam stopped.

"Guys do you see who's in there?" asked Sam. The guys looked in through the window and saw Melissa at their usual spot and reading the book that they were going to research.

"Sam. Tucker. I'm starting to be suspicious about Melissa. She is way too nervous and way too smart. It's really confusing, "stated Danny.

"So what are we going to do?" asked a puzzled Tucker.

"I'm going to go in there and talk to her. I think she would feel more relaxed around one person instead of a group of people," Danny got up and headed for the door," I'll be right back."

Melissa was discovering so much and right when she was about to get the answers to her final questions Danny Fenton came in. She knew she had to get out of there but it was too late.

"Hey Melissa, "Danny said.

"Hi Danny," said Melissa through gritted teeth.

"So I feel that even though we just met that you would fit in perfectly in our group. Oh and you need to come with us to my house right now. I have the answers to your questions or at least the questions I know the answers to," finished Danny. Melissa agreed and went to put the book back then followed Danny and his friends to his house.

Once they reached Danny's, house they went to his room and locked the door. Sam lied down on Danny's bed. Tucker sat in a black spinning chair. Danny and Melissa stood towards each other.

"So, tell me what you know," Melissa said impatiently.

"Okay," Danny let out a heavy breath then continued," I don't know how you got here but I do know that somehow you obtained," he paused," ghost powers, and if I'm correct you should be able to change into a ghost form," Danny finished.

"How do I change into a ghost?" asked Melissa, not denying the previous statement.

"First you have to relax. Then close your eyes. Take a deep breath in and let it out. Lastly, just focus on that ghostly chill in the depths of your body and open your eyes after you feel the change." As Danny spoke Melissa did as he instructed and it worked. After she let her deep breath out she felt her feet lift from the ground and the change complete. She opened her eyes to find herself floating in the room. After she figured out how to return to the ground she turned her attention to Danny, who was completely shocked and had his jaw dropped. Melissa turned to look at Sam and Tucker to ask them if Danny was alright only to see them with the same expression.

Melissa turned back to Danny and asked," What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Danny didn't respond other than closing his mouth, taking a few steps back, then saying," I'm going ghost!"

Melissa watched as two bright rings haloed around his body only to reveal Danny Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Realizations

"So wait, _you're _Danny Phantom? Well that answers quite a bit of questions now," said Melissa who was still in ghost form. "Also, now that I know why you guys took interest in me I need your help so I can learn to control my powers," Melissa stated.

"No problem," said Tucker

"Yeah, we'll be happy to help," Sam said.

"All you have to do is come here right after school and wait for me in my room," the ghost-boy said," I will meet you here and then we'll get to work. But for now try to change back and not phase through anything," Danny finished. Melissa nodded in agreement and changed back successfully and didn't phase through the floor. It seemed Melissa was gaining control of her powers faster than Danny did. That meant less worrying for them though. Melissa left Fenton Works and headed for home.

Vlad was not happy. Melissa had returned home at 10:40pm. She looked exhausted but Vlad still kept her up to lecture her anyway. Melissa didn't hear anything he said though because she kept falling asleep. Finally, she passed out from exhaustion and everything went dark and cold.

Melissa was dreaming. At least she hoped she was. She was in that green world again but this time she was alone. None of her powers were working and she grew exhausted. She struggled against the never ending swarm of ghosts. Melissa was punching and kicking but it wasn't working. She changed back into human form. There was a shadow and a bright light. Melissa opened her eyes and awoke from the nightmare.

Melissa picked up a clock on her nightstand and read the time. It was **3:24am**. She stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep to come. It didn't so she closed her eyes. She thought she was dreaming again. Melissa heard Vlad talking to himself. She couldn't make out much except for the last phrase….."Kill Danny Phantom!"

Melissa gasped then fake slept when Vlad came in to check on her. He left and Melissa's list of questions seemed to get longer the more she wondered about her living situation and the rest of her life.

Danny couldn't sleep and was worried too. He saw the new ghost outside his window and sprang into action.

"I'm going ghost!"

Danny flew out his window and chased the red caped ghost. Danny had sped up and was firing freeze blasts at the ghost. The ghost kept dodging his attacks and it was starting to annoy Danny. He didn't realize how fast he was going but the ghost sure did. The ghost turned to the right and barely missed a billboard. Danny was not so fortunate. He was going too fast and before he could turn intangible he smacked straight into the billboard.

Danny got up then yelled, "Why don't you come back and fight like a ghost?" But there was nothing in the air anymore. He sighed then returned home because he could see the sun coming up from over the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Plans and a Name

"Vlad please? I'm sorry, can I please go to school and hang out with my friends? It will never happen again. I promise," Melissa pleaded. Vlad was very upset with Melissa for returning home so late that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"Melissa if you can promise me that you will be home tonight before 9:30pm then I will give you another chance," bargained Vlad.

"I will. I promise," said Melissa as she left the mansion with her things and headed for the limo. Vlad waved bye as he watched her leave. Then he went to his personal study and walked over to a football statue on the top right side of the mantel to his fireplace.

"Let's see if this still works," wondered Vlad. He reached up and pushed the trophy up then down. He stepped back and watched as the self-portrait and fireplace spread apart revealing a staircase. "Perfect," Vlad declared, "All according to plan." He walked down the stairs and let out an evil laugh after there was big flash of light.

"Where is Melissa? Wasn't she supposed to be here?" complained Sam who was tapping her boot on Danny's carpet impatiently.

"Yeah dude, where is she. I'm starting to get annoyed," chimed in Tucker.

"She'll be here guys, I know it," stated Danny. As if on que, Melissa flew in from the window in ghost form. As she landed she landed lightly she changed back into Melissa Gomes.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had to ask my teacher about this assignment," Melissa started, "Speaking of assignments, what's on the agenda today?"

Danny answered her question, "First we are going to see how fast you are and how good you are at dodging. After that we are going to see if you can fire a ghost ray and overshadow other people. Let's get to it," he finished and started for the door.

"Wait!" Melissa shouted and everyone looked at her, "I was wondering, well, Danny your real name is Danny Fenton and your ghost name is Danny _Phantom_. I noticed that they're similar and I thought that I should have one for my name." Danny looked at her then nodded. He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and jolted a note down. Then they all headed down to the lab. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Practice

"Alright that was a pretty good time but try to round the corners as much as possible and when flying through the hoops stay as close to the inside as you can," Danny instructed, in ghost form. Melissa, who was also in ghost form, replied, "You mean like this?" After she spoke, Melissa took to the course and made quicker and sharper turns around the sections of brick walls. Then the hoops came. She started to get off balance but fixed herself before it was too late. After she left the last metal ring she had her speed clocked in by Tucker and her time by Sam. She went 90mph in a time of one minute through the course. "So how was that?" Melissa asked after completing the track a second time. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all shocked because she had just tied Danny's record from when he first tried the track. They told her and she was shocked.

"What was next? Oh yeah, dodging. So Sam, Tucker, and I are going to toss these ecto-skeet disks at you and you have to dodge them any way you can think of besides going intangible because they will still hit you. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Melissa chose her spot in the air and waited for the disks. When they finally came they came fast. She was having a difficult time but then found a pattern that never changed. When the exercise was done she went down to check her progress.

"That was very well done. Something tells me that you are very athletic. You are a great edition to the team," Tucker said. Melissa glowed at the compliment. No like she started to literally glow. Well at least her hands did. She looked at her hands and they stopped glowing then began to glow again.

"Danny, is this supposed to happen?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"It's the beginning of your powers starting to emerge. What I want you to do is to put your hand out flexed," Melissa did what Danny said to while he continued to speak, "Now that your hand is in a firing position, focus that inner chill toward your hand then release it so the chill returns to the core of your body," Danny finished instructing and ran over to a target and hooked it up to a section of steel pole. He set it on a table then ran back over behind Melissa. "Okay Melissa. Fire when you're ready," said Danny.

Melissa put her hand out. She couldn't control the shiver she felt but tried to fight it and send it toward her hand but it kept sneaking its way to her throat and she wanted to scream but didn't. She was starting to hurt so she changed back to human form. She fell out of the air and Sam, Tucker, and Danny rushed to catch her but she went intangible and fell through their arms but went tangible and hit the floor. To Melissa everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nightmares and Plots

Melissa knew she fell to the floor and felt her body being carried but she didn't seem to possess the strength to open her eyes. Soon she knew she was alone but she saw a light. She headed towards it, knowing that she wasn't dead, and could see Vlad at home. She watched and listened.

Vlad had gone to look at the time, which was 4:15pm, then walked over to his mantel and pulled the football statue. The fireplace opened into a stairwell and he walked down. As he got lower it began getting darker but he seemed to completely ignore the dark as if it was as bright as day. He walked deeper down into the depths. The stairs ended and an enormous wall opened up like the fireplace had. Vlad walked into the large modern laboratory that the wall hid. He began to look around as he walked toward a metal desk. His shoes made a loud echo for every step he took. Finally, he reached the desk and began flipping through papers.

"No. No. No. Wait. No. Here we go," Vlad was flipping through and rejecting papers. When he found something he walked to the other side of the lab. There was a rather large machine connected to a tube with liquid in it. It was also connected to what looked like a holding chamber or torture device. It had a table going vertically on its side. On the corners there were straps that glowed green with ectoplasm. It was a terrifying image.

"Soon that ectoplasmic annoyance will exist no longer and once he is out of the way I will rule over Amity Park and then the world!" Vlad rejoiced then let out a maniacal, evil laugh.

Melissa jumped awake after seeing what she just did. She was breathing heavily. Sam and Danny ran in to make sure she was fine. Sam handed Melissa a paper bag, which she started breathing out of immediately.

"Melissa. Melissa. Can you hear me? You're alright, okay?" said Sam, not wanting her to pass out again, "Just keep breathing."

"Hey Tucker, what did you find out about her fainting?" asked Danny as he walked out of the guest room, where Melissa and Sam were.

Melissa put the bag down and started breathing normally and was trying to speak but only gibberish escaped her mouth. Sam put her hand to Melissa's head and she was cold, but she thought that was normal since she was still in ghost form.

Tucker and Danny returned to the room but with no luck on finding out what could have made Melissa pass out.

"Melissa. It's me Tucker. What happened to you before you passed out." Melissa tried to speak again but couldn't form words. "Okay, just speak slowly, you're alright," Tucker reassured.

"I-I-I s-saw V-V-Vlad. H-He w-was in a l-lab-r-rat-tory. There w-was t-two c-c-con-tainer-rs," Melissa gained her speech back and yelled, "He said he was going to get rid of Danny Phantom forever!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker started looking at each other with the same puzzled look. "Why do you look so confused?" asked Melissa. Danny walked over to her then sat on the side of the bed she was laying on. He looked at the floor then at Melissa and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Melissa, Vlad is dead as far as we know. When that asteroid came towards Earth Vlad went into space with my dad to try to turn it intangible. He failed and my father left him out there. He was hit by the asteroid and was killed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Personal Discoveries

Melissa was finally strong enough to turn into a ghost it was 8:52pm. She flew home as she was invisible. She was worried about what she would see and didn't want to be seen if she was going to get in trouble. She phased through the door and flew into the living room and saw Vlad sitting on the couch and watching television. He was ranting quietly to himself. Melissa changed back into human form and walked over to Vlad.

"Hi Vlad. I'm home," said Melissa. Vlad didn't move or respond. Melissa went to the front of the couch and saw that it was a hologram. She was starting to feel a little uneasy. She could feel herself starting to faint but fought it. She won and then continued her search for Vlad in the study with the football trophies on the mantel.

Melissa didn't realize how big the study was. It was like a library in your house. She started to look around for Vlad but without any luck. She walked up and down the staircase several times trying to locate him. She then remembered something from her nightmare. Melissa walked up to the mantel and reached for the trophy. It had moved and a large switch could be heard, stating the opening of the door. Melissa stood back and watched the stairwell open out in front of her. She looked around before venturing into the deep darkness that would lead to the answers she was looking for.

What seemed like an eternity of walking finally passed and Melissa had tripped several times before the darkness seemed familiar. When she approached the lab the doors were open and as she walked forward she was shocked to see what she did. It was Vlad.

In the tube was human Vlad. Melissa looked to the containment unit and saw what looked like an empty shell of a ghost. She gasped then turned around to see Vlad with the most furious and outraged look she had ever seen.

"Well now you know my secret. Let's see what yours is," Vlad took out the _Plasimus Maximus _and shocked Melissa. Everything went black and she could feel the chill escaping her body as she collapsed on the ground and fainted.

Melissa awoke in the containment chamber. She was in human form and saw the ghost that was in the chamber before completely moving and using powers that Melissa had never seen before. The ghost turned to her and smiled evilly. He then flew over to the machine and began tapping buttons and switches. For every switch that was hit she could feel herself turning into a ghost but she kept fighting. Melissa fought until the ghost left the machine. She tried to turn into a ghost but couldn't for some unknown reason. She thought back and remembered that Vlad had shocked her with something. It must have gotten rid of her powers temporarily.

She let her head rest and she shut her eyes. She could see Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were all at their own homes but they were all researching about ghosts. Sam was looking up ghost abilities. Tucker was looking up about her fainting. The one that interested her the most was what Danny was looking up. He was researching _Vlad Masters _and _Half ghost/Half human hybrids._ She couldn't see the screen but Danny's jaw dropped. The vision was getting hazy and soon vanished only to be replaced by that ghost.

He stared at her and Melissa returned his stare with her own glare. The ghost came closer then stopped. He closed his eyes and two black rings formed only to reveal Vlad Masters. Melissa now truly knew his secret.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Explanations

"Wait, Vlad, you're a ghost?" asked Melissa, now frightened by this revelation.

"Of course child and I know your secret just as you know mine," Vlad spoke, quite relaxed.

"I don't have any secrets," said Melissa defiantly, "And why are you so keen on trying to find what doesn't exist."

Vlad seemed to completely ignore her previous statement as he typed something on a keyboard. Then he looked up to match her gaze. "I know more than you and I am more powerful. However I don't know how you knew that I was down here or how you knew to lift the trophy, but I do know that you are half ghost!"

Melissa shocked but she could talk her way out of any accusation, problem, or situation. The only problem is that she couldn't blame Alejandro or Miguel this time.

"Vlad, you are just too smart, but I think you have something wrong. Would you please let me out of here so I may check your research?" Vlad walked over to the chamber and hit the release switch and then followed Melissa to the computer. Melissa was actually overwhelmed with the amount of technology put in one little place. It didn't seem too hard to work though and Melissa began tapping away and started to look through files. When she finally found a file titled '_Half_ _Ghost DNA'_ she opened it and saw the file was divided into four sections. They were labeled _Vlad, Daniel, Danielle, _and _Melissa. _She clicked on her file and there were sub-sections. 'Wow what an organized, but crazed up, fruit loop' Melissa thought. She scrolled over to the folder that said _DNA Model. _It was her DNA but there were splotches of green on certain strands. The green stuff would spread slowly and this made Melissa shiver, like something was crawling up her back.

Melissa couldn't find a way out of his research after all but she always knew when one plan doesn't work try a different one. "Vlad your research is quite impressive and I will admit that I am _part_ ghost, but not half for the, ectoplasm right, has not yet spread all over my DNA. This is causing me to only remain _part _ghost instead of half. However, the more I stay in my ghost form the faster the ectoplasm seems to spread. With your help I could gain more control of my powers and that control will only come from me working on my powers. So what do ya say?" Melissa finished and Vlad was obviously confused and pleasantly surprised. He was still trying to wrap his mind around any tricks that could be pulled. His mental search didn't detect any issues and so he agreed.

"Alright Melissa, I understand your theory and I would gladly help you hone your powers. Just tell me when you want to start training and we will," Vlad said modestly.

'Perfect' thought Melissa as a new plan hatched in her mind. Together they walked up the stairwell and Melissa retired to her room as the night swept slowly through their home.

The dark of night brought with it the dark side of Melissa's mind. She was having a nightmare, yet again. It felt like a memory but she had never seen this before.

Melissa was back in Kansas. It was the day she had discovered the metal ring, which she still doesn't know what it is. Melissa saw herself walk into the shed and disappear. She knew that she wouldn't be seen for a week. Melissa still had unanswered questions and looked to this dream as a way to see what happened to her parents in that week's amount of time. Melissa headed for her home where she used to live.

The house was old but she loved it. The floorboards were ruined and there was an enormous hole in the roof that let terrible weather come right in. Melissa never cared though because storms seemed to make her creativity flow. Melissa glided into the living room and saw her parents complaining and arguing about her.

"We can't keep this up. I understand that she is always gone but we still pay for her expenses," her father spoke. He always cared more about money than her and she always knew that but now Melissa knew she was right. She couldn't see her parents but their voices told all.

"How could you care more about money than your own daughter," her mom screeched.

"What I want to know is how we can still call her part of the family when I never see her."

Melissa's mom was sobbing now and Melissa could feel her pain, "What do we do then? Abandon her?"

"No! Unless you want to get arrested."

"Then what? What do we do? You can't pay our bills. I can't keep what's left of this house in order."

"Maybe adoption?" There was complete silence for at least five minutes. After that time Melissa heard her father call an adoption organization. Within a day they had the papers sent to their home and sent out. They got an offer from Vlad the next day. He said that he would come at the end of the week to get her but her parents said that Melissa would there but they would not. It came to the end of the week and Melissa saw her parents leave and Vlad pick her up.

Melissa jumped awake and began to cry quietly. She stopped though when she realized that Vlad did save her from being abandoned. She knew more about her situation but now new questions rose up out of an answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Recreation

Melissa had stayed home for a week working on scientific calculations. She had to keep on coming up with proposals that wouldn't sound cheesy. She was actually figuring out a way to train with Danny. She actually thought that she had come up with a good excuse so she could return to school. It was stupid but so was Vlad. She returned on Monday of the next week.

"Gosh Melissa I can't believe that happened to you," said an apologetic Danny Fenton. Sam and Tucker were the presidents of their own clubs, the Ultra-Recylo Vegetarian club and the Techno-Human Society club. They both had meetings today. It was lunchtime and Melissa was just glad that no ghosts were appearing.

"Danny, I have some other news," Melissa paused to look around as if someone might be listening, "I made a promise that I don't think I know how to get out of."

"Melissa what did you promise?"

"I told Vlad that every day after school I would come straight home so I could train with him." Danny's jaw dropped as Melissa continued. "After every training session he said that he was going to scan me so he could see how fast my ecto-DNA is spreading. That means I have to work harder so it will all be covered like yours and his, then he'll stop all this madness. At least I hope." The bell rang and Melissa and Danny proceeded to their last class of the day.

Danny walked with Melissa towards the Nasty Burger.

"It sucks that all of that stuff happened to you Melissa but you're smart and strong. I know you'll make it through this," Danny stated inspirationally. Melissa started to blush and she noticed him blushing too.

"Thanks Danny for giving me hope," Melissa said as she hugged him. They walked together down the alley. Melissa focused her ghostly chill and changed into ghost form, "I'm going ghoul!" Danny waved bye to Melissa as she flew away.

"Now I know how Sam and Tucker feel when they see me change, weird?" said Danny.

Danny went inside the Nasty Burger to find his friends Tucker and Sam sitting at their usual booth.

"Where have you been man," said the Techno-geek.

"Yeah Danny, I was starting to think that you blew us off," nagged Sam.

"Sorry guys, I've just been helping Melissa with her new living situation. I mean after all being a half ghost is hard. Especially when you just get your powers. I should know!" Danny took a seat next to his girlfriend who seemed really ticked off for some reason. "Hey Sam is something wrong?" stated the clueless boyfriend. Instead of his girlfriend answering his best friend answered for her.

"Danny, you obviously haven't noticed that you've been blowing us off cuz of Melissa. Your girlfriend over there won't ever let me hear the end of it," Tucker finished as he covered his ears. To Danny it sounded like Sam was jealous! _That's a first._

"Danny I feel like you haven't been paying attention to your priorities..." Sam was cut off by the new ghost blasting through the wall.

"How about I start right now," Danny hid under the table, "I'm going ghost!"

The two light rings formed around Danny now revealing his ghost form. He flew up from under the table to reach the villain's gaze. The ghost was wearing a red cape with a hood. On the top of the hood were spikes all over that were also colored red. His pants were black with obvious signs that they were well worn in. He had a red chain coming out of his pocket and there were no sign of shoes that had ever been worn on his feet. Finally his face. He was wearing a red sequined mask that covered his face but you could see that his skin was the pale color of white.

"Danny Phantom I presume," his voice was deep but not too deep, he sounded like a twenty year old that obviously didn't care what others think of him. His personality was that of someone always running into trouble with the law. "I apologize for not introducing myself before," he laughed evilly briefly; "I am Maskerade. I will always look different when you see me as I have a very colorful personality," he laughed once more, "Danny Phantom you best be prepared when we next meet otherwise you will reach defeat. Bye," with a final laugh he raised his cape and he disappeared.

Danny returned to human form and sat back down only to jump back up, "Melissa! I forgot about Melissa! She could be in huge danger! I just realized who she's training with," he paused momentarily, "Vlad. He's still alive and worse he came back to Earth!" Danny turned back into Phantom and flew off towards Vlad's mansion.

"Danny if you ditch us for that girl one more time you and I are through!" Sam shouted as Danny flew into the sky.

While all of this was happening, Melissa began intense training with Vlad. It was hard for Melissa to catch a breath in between the quick intermissions before the next lesson. In Vlad's defense Melissa was learning a lot. She had perfected everything she had learned from Danny and she was entering the fighting stage.

"Now Melissa, I want you to put your hand out and focus all of your energy in your hand," Vlad instructed while on the ground in ghost form. Melissa was on the ground as well. She stuck out her hand and focused her ghostly chill to her hand. She was scared when it glowed green and it began to burn but she held the position.

"Vlad this is really starting to hurt," Melissa let out a scream from the immense pain. After her scream ceased the ecto-ray finally left the palm of Melissa's hand.

"Melissa why don't you try again," to Vlad's request Melissa acted as if she had hid her hands from him for she didn't want to relive the pain, "I promise that the first one is the only one that hurts. Trust me." Melissa tried again, even though Vlad was not the most trustworthy looking guy. Melissa resumed to position and without practically any pain an even larger ecto-ray shot out.

"Wow! Didn't ever think I would be a half-living weapon," said an astonished Melissa.

"Yes now let's see you apply your new power in battle," Vlad spoke.

They both took stances in the air and prepared for their opponent's attack. Vlad was the first one to strike out. He lunged at Melissa but she turned invisible and intangible. Vlad looked around for her but his search had ended when he realized he was blasted by a huge amount of ecto-energy from behind. He turned to see Melissa floating in the air. Her arms were crossed and her legs were shoulder width apart. Her ghostly and long blond-white hair blew gently as if there was a slight breeze. Vlad was stunned by how powerful she looked. He was so mesmerized though that he didn't realize that she had raised her hand and a blast of green came out. Vlad had fallen to the floor and changed back into human form. Melissa flew down to him and also changed back. Vlad was beginning to stand up.

"So Vlad since we both know that the ectoplasm is already spreading rapidly do we really have to check my DNA?" asked Melissa in a smart-alec tone.

"Yes we do because you might be wrong with your theory," Vlad half yelled. Melissa knew he was getting mad but she really didn't want Vlad snooping through her DNA.

"Okay Vlad I'm going to make this really easy on you," Melissa kept walking up to him and was not backing down, "I'm _NOT_ going in the chamber so you can record my DNA _because I _don't _want _to!" Melissa still stood her ground.

Vlad turned into a ghost again and overshadowed Melissa's body, "Melissa I do not care about the things you want _I _care about the things _I _want." Vlad flew Melissa's body over to the containment chamber. After phasing out of her body, Vlad stood by the machine to set it up to collect the DNA from Melissa. He looked up at the girl now. She had remained in human form but was shaking from the cold sensation of being overshadowed. Melissa was knocked out, as she does pass out very easily, and she looked so peaceful but Vlad never did mind for peace. He switched the lever to close the chamber once everything was set up. He pressed the scan setting on his computer. There was an error. Melissa needed to be in ghost form of course. He used an ecto-shock device to change Melissa back to a ghost.

Melissa felt the shock and awoke after seeing nothing but black. She realized that she was in ghost form and that Vlad was setting everything up still. Melissa struggled to break free but stopped when she realized she couldn't break free. She was doomed…..or so she thought.

Melissa embraced herself for the upcoming pain. Just as Vlad Plasimus was about to hit the switch, CRASH! BOOM! Danny Phantom broke through the lab ceiling.

"Leave Melissa Ghost alone!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Evil Reunion

"Why Daniel, you seem upset. Aren't you happy to see your 'Uncle' Vlad?"

"Let her go Plasimus! I won't want to have your lab destroyed for the billionth time." Danny and Vlad kept going back and forth with insults and comebacks.

"Better not let that temper get the best of you. Now aren't you wondering a couple of things, like how am _I_ still alive?" Vlad asked acting like he had completed a part of a plan.

"Of course I'm asking myself how you're still alive but that doesn't matter right now, all that does matter is me getting Melissa out of here and defeating you Plasimus!" There was a new fire burning in Danny's eyes. Melissa couldn't put her finger on it. Envy? Anger? Regret? Love?

"Oh you sound so certain of yourself. Well I have always enjoyed a challenge. BRING IT!" Vlad shouted. Danny went invisible. Vlad had formed a dome around himself and was storing energy in his hands and they started to glow pink. Danny reappeared with his fists glowing a bright ghostly green like Melissa's had.

With a quick movement Vlad released his shield and fired a shot at Danny. Danny managed to do a back flip in the air and fired his shot at Plasimus. Vlad was struck by the blow but not hard enough. He absorbed the energy and launched a counter attack. Danny was hit and fell against the containment chamber where Melissa was.

"Get up Danny! You can beat him!" Melissa yelled from inside the chamber. There was a large amount of smoke and dust in the air and Melissa was beginning to tear up. Before the drops were about to leave her eyes she saw outside the red window Danny Phantom stumble to get up. He turned to face her and smiled. As he was going to hit the release switch, Danny was shocked by the Plasimus Maximus. He fell to the floor once again and Melissa saw Vlad Masters standing with a device in his left hand and looking down at Danny as he changed, involuntarily, from Phantom to Fenton. The tears left her eyes. Melissa closed her eyes and heard a noise that sounded like the release switch, go off. She opened her eyes and saw Danny on the floor and she jumped out of the chamber to be next to his side.

"Danny, Danny, it's me, Melissa. Can you hear me?" Melissa asked. Danny opened his eyes but could only respond with a slight smile. Melissa hugged him the best she could without hurting him. Melissa looked up and saw Vlad. He wore an angry frown filled with hate. He bent down to pick up Danny. "Don't touch him!" Melissa yelled as she kept herself between Vlad and Danny, "I won't let you take him from me," she yelled again and turned into her ghost form.

"Melissa Ghost," Danny said as he was starting to awake. Melissa looked down to the hero she was holding in her arms. He had cuts all over and his arm was bleeding badly. "Melissa Ghost…That's your hero name." His eyes closed and Melissa knew that he needed medical help and fast. Vlad was still crouched down next to her. Melissa looked to him and he matched her gaze with an evil one of his own. She didn't know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope to have ch.13 out next week. But no promises. Sooo... ENJOY!**

Chapter Twelve

Slight Recovery

"What are you going to do to us?" Melissa strained her voice to speak for her throat was clogged with fear. Vlad stood up and put his hands behind his back. Melissa used her body to shield Danny from whatever he was about to do.

"Just give me the boy," Vlad sounded angry and frustrated.

"NO!" Melissa practically threw herself on top of Danny.

"Melissa I don't want to have to hurt you but if I must to reach my goal I will," said Vlad as he pulled out the Plasimus Maximus. Melissa's eyes grew huge at the sight of that terrible device. She turned Danny and herself intangible and flew to Sam's house. She would be able to help, at least Melissa hoped.

Melissa was barely able to hold Danny with the puny amount of strength she still had. Melissa turned them intangible once more and fell through the wall. Sam was reading a dark gothic poetry book, which flew out of her hands at the sight of the two half ghosts entering her room. Melissa was exhausted and turned into human form while she fought passing out.

"Melissa, are you and Danny alright?" said the Goth as she ran from her bed to their sides.

Melissa tried to find the words in her half passed out mind, "I…I'm fine but …Danny needs help." They both turned to him and saw his wounds still bleeding and the gash on Danny's arm needed some serious attention. Melissa was utterly fine other than what she had just experienced.

"Melissa do you have enough strength to help me lift Danny onto my bed?"

"Yeah," Melissa replied barely able to stand up. They moved Danny over to Sam's bed. "Do you think you can help him? I don't want anyone finding out about this so I could only think of to come to you," Melissa said as she regained her strength.

Sam had her arms crossed and was looking down at Danny, then she nodded. She lifted her head to match her eyes with Melissa's, "I can help him no problem but I'm really curious as to what happened. Would you tell me?" Melissa nodded and they both sat as Melissa explained what had happened after the training session, to being put in the chamber, and finally coming to Sam's home.

"Wow! To think that even after this time Vlad was still alive. How did he survive?"

"I don't know how but he's alive and mad. Odds are that he's looking for us right now."

"Well I better get to work." Sam pulled out a medical herb book from her bookshelf and started flipping through pages. Melissa watched as she tended to Danny's wounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a week Danny was healed(except for the bandages that covered the huge gash on his arm). They had remained at Sam's house and after Melissa had called Danny's parents and made up a convincing lie, all their worrying stopped. They returned to school but Melissa was always on high alert for Vlad, as were Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

It was lunch the second day back and Vlad appeared. Melissa and her friends were sitting at their usual table for lunch when Melissa and Danny's ghost sense went off. Melissa turned to the window and Danny looked over to.

Danny said, "That's weird I thought there was a ghost. Hmm. Must have just been passing through." Danny returned to his lunch.

"Danny there is a ghost. It's Vlad! He's right there! Don't you see him," Melissa said with annoyance in her tone. Melissa turned to Danny then back towards the window to see that Vlad was gone. She knew he was still at the school though.

Melissa's hunch was right for Vlad grabbed Melissa from her waist and attempted to turn her intangible and take her to the lab.

"Danny help!" Melissa spoke trying not to alert anyone besides her friends. Danny sprang to help Melissa at the sound of her distressed voice. She was fighting going intangible and Danny could tell. He could see Vlad's intangible hands grabbing Melissa and actually turning her part intangible but not enough to phase her through the floor. Tucker and Sam were now next to Danny, trying to help their freshmen friend escape Vlad's grasp. They grabbed her arms and pulled. Vlad retreated only to send Melissa flying onto the table.

"Thank god that's over," Sam said with a sigh.

"Yeah we almost lost ya," replied the Geek.

"That really was too close" Danny said as he sat down.

Melissa breathed in but the air was forced right out with another ghost sense, "Danny Vlad's still…" Melissa didn't finish for she was cut off by Vlad catching her off guard and heading towards the lab.

"Melissa!" the trio yelled together.

Danny turned to his remaining friends but they already understood without speaking. Danny nodded and headed outside behind the school.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny took to the skies as Danny Phantom and spoke to himself in his mind, _I'm on my way Melissa and that asteroid didn't kill you but I am Vlad. You better watch yourself and if you lay one hand on her you'll be dead before you could raise a finger._


	13. Chapter 13

**I apoligize for the slowness of this chapter but I had to get it out of the way. I will make chapter fourteen actiony to make up for it. :) ENJOY!**

Chapter Thirteen

Vlad's Plan

Melissa fought Vlad in the air all the way to the underground lab without effect. Once they arrived at the lab Melissa noticed that all the ruined equipment from about a week ago had been replaced. That meant that the equipment worked and that he could continue with his plan. Whatever it is? Vlad practically threw Melissa against the back of the containment chamber and the chamber closed. Melissa was trapped and she knew this charade would keep going on until either Vlad got what he wanted or if he "disappeared." Melissa Gomes also knew that there was no way that either thing would happen as long Danny was around. This opened up many more theories and Melissa was no longer worried for herself but for Danny.

Melissa was now trying to protect Danny from Vlad's evil plan. She turned into Melissa Ghost and stood against the back of the chamber. She was trying not to get too badly hurt so she could help Danny fight when he got there. Melissa already knew Danny was on his way for it is in his nature.

Vlad was double checking everything quickly but he was checking for a lot more things than just her DNA. Melissa tried to ignore that as Vlad floated back over to the controls and very quickly hit the scan button. There was a bright white flash and a cloud of debris followed by a red line. Melissa started to cough but amazingly didn't feel the need to pass out. The light was gone and so was the red line. The scan was complete and Vlad finally had the information he wanted so Melissa was surprised when Vlad hadn't hit the release switch.

The debris finally settled and Melissa couldn't believe it. Danny was there but he looked kinda different. Well to start, he was holding up Vlad in the air with his hand holding on the collar of his shirt. He seemed taller and more powerful. There was something in his eyes. There was definitely fury but also something else. He was also glowing a light green all over, and Melissa knew that that was a first, even for Danny.

Danny spoke something to Vlad but Melissa couldn't hear over the sound of her heart beating. She was exhausted, had very little air to breathe, and was fighting fainting. Danny turned to her and a smile placed itself on his face. This was bad however because Vlad's hands started to glow and foreshadowed the upcoming attack. Before Melissa could warn Danny her legs gave out, along with her vision, as the shot was fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa was still in the chamber when she awoke. She tried to find some indication of how long she was out. She looked out of the chamber with her hands on the glass. She saw a tiny clock and could barely read the time. It was 12:27. She had only been out a couple of minutes! However Melissa couldn't spot Vlad or Danny anywhere. She looked out once more to discover Danny across from her in a similar container except he was strapped to the back of it and, fortunately, he was still in ghost form. Melissa needed to get over there and free Danny. Then she thought about phasing through. Melissa shook her head at then idea then she thought that it was worth the try.

Melissa placed her hands on the glass and let out her breath. She looked to Danny and breathed in then out. She took in one last breath then focused all energy to her whole body evenly. Melissa never let her eyes stray from Danny. Finally she was completely intangible and Melissa phased through the glass then flew over towards Danny. As she flew over to him she turned back to her normal ghost form. Melissa's heroic action was cut short of an ectoplasmic bubble created at the hand of Vlad Plasimus.

"Dear child, did you really think you could outsmart me and save Daniel over there?" Vlad said mockingly knowing he held all the power. Melissa saw Danny lift up his head and their eyes met. Melissa's heart began beating faster that last time. She knew she wasn't going to pass out and staring into Danny Phantom's eyes made Melissa Ghost feel so certain that they would make it out of there still half-alive. Vlad was continuing to speak.

"Now I believe it would only be fair to you teens to let you know what is going on," there was a small evil laugh, "Well, it all started after I was hit by that asteroid. I was wondering about what I would do if I ever returned to the Earth. My ideas weren't plausible but I did convince myself to return and just live in solitude. As I was about to travel towards the planet that disasteroid struck me while I was still in ghost form. Since it was coated in ectoranium it completely destroyed my ghost half. I then had to stay in space because there was no way that an ordinary person could come through the atmosphere without equipment. I had recovered the ability to change into a ghost and fly before I finally returned to the earth. I returned to all of my homes and collected everything that I needed and then moved that to Amity Park. After a while longer I realized that I couldn't recover any more of my powers. This is where we have ended up. What I need is both of your DNA to mix with mine so I can regain all of my powers. I do have all of the strong basics at this point and with the addition of old and new powers then I, Vlad Plasimus, can once again take over this pathetic planet," he finished with an evil laugh. Melissa and Danny once again locked their eyes at each other and they both held the same powerless look. Vlad already had Melissa's DNA and if gained Danny's then the world would fall under Vlad Plasimus' control.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here goes chapter 14. Tell me what u think about the action! :)**

Chapter Fourteen

The Escape

Melissa and Danny felt hopeless as they tried with all their energy left to escape.

"This isn't working Melissa," spoke an exhausted Danny.

"Clearly," responded Melissa.

Danny sighed and there was a slight pause. "Hey Melissa, do you think you could move that ecto shield down towards Vlad?"

Melissa nodded then attempted to move the shield. It wouldn't move. Melissa tried again and then thought of something. "Danny I got it!" Melissa said excitedly. Danny looked up to her and saw her change from ghost to human. She was phased out of the shield and began falling fast towards the ground.

"Melissa no!" Danny yelled as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his friend hurt.

"Danny you can open your eyes," Melissa said. Danny opened his eyes slowly to see Melissa Ghost floating next to the release switch. Melissa was about to press it when Vlad hit the cue on the computer to copy Danny's DNA.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Danny screamed in pain.

"Danny just hold on. Your stronger so fight it," cheered Melissa. Vlad had floated up behind her with his hands glowing from the stored ecto energy.

"Well isn't this just adorable," spoke the evil half-ghost, "I almost wish that I don't have to hurt you, well almost." Plasimus shot the blast but Melissa dodged just in time and shot a small beam towards his face. Melissa was crouched on the floor and turned toward the container that was clouded with debris from Vlad's blast.

Melissa held a hand over her heart. For a brief second it seemed like the world had stopped. Melissa never lifted her eyes from the mess after she saw Danny's body go limp behind the last of the glass that had not been blown off from Plasimus' blast. Her heart had broken and the pain hurt so unbelievably bad that she had to force it together with what strength and fury she had. The time began to resume.

"Vlad, I'm gonna kill you!" she screeched. As if on cue Vlad appeared from the settling cloud of dust as the girl stood with fists clenched.

"Melissa dear, you think you'll save him, well then you think completely wrong." He finished as he made a lunge towards Melissa. She grabbed him by the collar and punched him with ecto energy in her fist. Vlad was launched back a bit and hit his equipment. The DNA scan was still going but was almost finished. Melissa ran to the computer and threw Vlad away once again. She located the cancel button and pressed it without hesitation. The screen froze but Melissa didn't care. The sound of the release switch went off and Melissa flew to the source.

Danny was on the floor but was starting to reawaken and so was Vlad. Melissa's first reaction before he could say two words was to turn and kick him in the jaw. He turned intangible at the chin and grabbed her ankle. Melissa then flew up into the air and flew around in a circle parallel to the floor. Vlad let go and crashed into the wall next to Danny. He was beginning to stand up when Vlad slammed into the wall. He brushed himself off as he spoke, "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing much besides the fight that's been going on."

"Mind if I join you," he spoke with a mischievous smile.

"Not at all," Melissa said as they walked over towards Vlad together.

Vlad was in human form but Danny lifted him to his feet by the collar and shook him.

"If I **ever** see you near her again then I will kill you. Got it?" Vlad didn't answer but Danny let go and he landed on a pile of rubble. "Let's go," he said as he slipped his ghostly had into Melissa's, "We've got a lot to do before Homecoming next week." Melissa smiled as they took off into the sky in the direction of Danny's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the depths of the ghost zone…

"Ah a party for Casper High is approaching and that means that it's time for a costume change."

The voice began to laugh evilly before it faded out into the Ghost Zone.

**The OC applications have reached expiration so I will be inserting my own characters. Thank you my loyal readers.**

** Ok its getting to the time where I shut down soo. Issamel OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is way long overdue. It is one of my favorite chapters that I've written so far. This is also my way of saying Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

Preparations

Melissa, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were all hanging out at the Amity Park mall. They were sitting in the cafeteria at their favorite table. It was the closest to the door so that Danny, and now Melissa, could run outside and "go ghost" before anyone could notice.

"So where should we start for the shopping?" asked Tucker.

"Anywhere is fine with me," Melissa said.

"Let's try to stay to stores that have sales," said Danny with worry in his voice.

"Okay so let's get going because homecoming is in less than a week. Woo!" stated Melissa as they headed out to the first stores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about an hour they had everything that they needed. Well, Melissa and Sam had everything they needed but the guys hadn't gotten anything.

"Here, you guys need some really nice suits and if you're taking a girl then you also need a corsage," spoke Melissa, "Come on Danny I saw a suit earlier that would look great on you." With that Melissa took Danny with her to the store.

"Gosh that Melissa sure has changed Danny," said Tucker.

"What's that supposed to mean," hissed Sam obviously upset.

"Nothing it's just that Danny seems more relaxed around her and, uh, I think they like each other," stated Tucker as he shielded himself from an attack from Sam. The attack never came and all that was heard after he spoke was Sam say, "Well then Danny and I are through!", a sniffle, and the pound of combat boots on the floor as Sam fled the mall. Tucker lowered his shield and saw Melissa and Danny walking towards him. They were in a full on conversation but Tucker didn't understand anything they were saying until they finally noticed him.

"Oh hey Tucker," Danny said casually.

"Tucker I got your clothes too except I didn't know what size you were so I got everything in medium. I have the receipt if nothing fits," spoke Melissa as she looked around, "Hey, where did Sam go?"

"Yeah about Sam-" Danny cut him off.

"What about Sam?"

"Do you remember when she said 'If you run off with that Melissa again then you and I are through'?"

"Yes why?"

Tucker raised his shield again then spoke, "Because she just broke up with you."

Danny didn't believe Tucker at first but after he was given a new found serious look and Danny began to feel depressed. Melissa just looked at the two with a somewhat blank expression. Danny and Tucker turned to her and she spoke.

"I think we should go home," Melissa finally said as she handed Tucker his bag. They left the mall and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa had already moved in with Danny and they had been training secretly. About three days had passed since Danny and Sam had broken up. In that time Melissa and Danny had been training hard. Melissa had gained the powers of overshadowing, creating shields, all ice powers, ghostly wail, and a lot of others that Danny doesn't have. Her other powers that she has shown Danny are powers in dreams, locating powers, and seeing into the future. Melissa also has the ability to tell if someone is lying and to read people's minds. Melissa practices these on Danny and her friends without them knowing.

Danny and Melissa were at the Nasty Burger talking about the new ghost Maskerade. Tucker was supposed to meet them but he had some tech thing going on so he wasn't going to make it. Danny was telling Melissa about what he looked like and what he said.

"Danny I don't think we have that much to worry about," Melissa grabbed his hands and their eyes locked, "This guy just sounds like a wannabe." Melissa finished speaking and as Danny was about to reply both of their ghost senses went off. They looked around but couldn't find the threat. They decided it was time to go home so they started for the door but went into the alley instead. They both went ghost and took to the skies. Melissa and Danny were very quiet as they watched the beautiful sights. Melissa didn't notice but at some time Danny had grabbed her hand and they began to retreat from the sun bathed clouds. Melissa thought she saw a flash come from below them but she ignored it.

Finally the two halfas returned to the roof of Fenton Works. Melissa began to head down after Danny released her hand but she stopped when she her Danny speak.

"Hey Melissa could you wait a second."

"Sure Danny, what's up?"

Danny gulped and took a deep breath, "We have been through a lot in the past couple of weeks that you've move here and uh… well I was wondering if," Danny's face was really beginning to turn red but Melissa didn't want to say anything, "Would you want to be my girlfriend and my date to homecoming?"

Melissa already knew the question was going to come but she never thought so soon, "Danny of course I will. Yes!" They grabbed and hugged each other and the sun glowed bright as if to mimic their emotions. They pulled apart and Melissa's hands rested on Danny's shoulders while Danny's hands were latched around Melissa's waist. They stared into each other's eyes, they both smiled cautiously, and finally they leaned in and had their first kiss.

**I know what you're all thinking 'finally they're together', 'they are gonna be so cute in the next chapter', etc. I already am finishing chapter 16 so that should be posted tomorrow. So have a great Thanksgiving and enjoy the day! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**As promised here is a somewhat long chapter 16. Please leave comments/ reviews. :)**

Chapter Sixteen

Night Before Homecoming

Melissa went to her room and was still in her happy shock of the fact that she and Danny were going out. She had made her room a complete sanctuary to her heart. There were large hearts all along the walls and some even had real arrows going through them. This concerned Danny's parents at first but Melissa told them it was just her expressing her emotions on her room.

It was the day before Homecoming and Melissa couldn't keep her mind grounded on Earth. She kept daydreaming about tomorrow night. She pictured the decorations, the theme of A Night Under the Stars being brought to life, the D.J. playing music, and then finally a slow song playing in the background as she and Danny were dancing. SLAM! One of her teachers would slap something on her desk as she got her usual 'You need to pay more attention during class' lecture. She was just so excited she couldn't help but wonder the many paths the night could take.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell had rang about an hour ago for school to end and Tucker was all alone at the Nasty Burger.

"Man where is everyone. Those two have been blowing off all our plans," Tucker was starting to talk to his PDA that he placed on the table, "Sam hasn't even looked in any of our directions since she and Danny split. Especially Melissa, I don't think she would ever give her the time of day. At least you tell me the time," finished the techno-geek as he rubbed his PDA against his cheek. He was so involved he didn't notice Danny and Melissa come in and sit across from him in the booth.

"Are we interrupting something?" Danny joked. Tucker shot his head to match their eyes and he, very quickly, changed the subject.

"That wouldn't have happened if you guys were here at least fifteen minutes ago," said Tucker as he motioned towards the clock above the front counter.

"Sorry Tucker we were just cruising over the city and then we remembered that we promised to meet you here so well here we are," Melissa said apologetically.

"I guess it's alright. They were pretty busy when I got here so I ordered your guys' food too. Which means that you owe me," stated Tucker.

"Wait then where's the food?" asked Melissa.

"Like I said, it was busy so the food hasn't been sent out yet. Oh look here it comes." Melissa and Danny would have cared but they had each other and like all couples they started making out. Tucker asked for a bag to put his food in. The waitress handed him his bag and he walked out while Melissa and Danny were still kissing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sure is beautiful tonight Danny," said Melissa as they flew over to Fenton Works' roof.

"Yeah, clear skies, bright stars, and full moon. What more could you want from the night sky?" Danny said as they landed on the rooftop, "I just need to grab a few things before we head out for star gazing." With that Danny disappeared into his house.

Melissa decided to sit on the side of the building while she waited. After Melissa sat down she swore that she heard a whisper. It was very ghostly and nearly scared the ghost half out of her.

"Ah, Melissa… Ghost. You…are in a deal…of… trouble." Melissa's whole body straightened. The voice continued, "After tomorrow… you will have fifty… days… until…" the voice lingered away.

"Fifty days until what?" Melissa spoke quietly with fear and anger. The voice returned to finish the thought.

"…Until… you…DIE!" The word 'DIE' rang in her ears like a bell had been struck in her mind. She stood up and backed away from the ledge slowly. "Die, die, die!" It kept echoing and lingered in the air.

"Stop it, please, stop it, stop it. STOP IT!" Melissa screamed then only her yell echoed back. She began to breathe slowly again. In the end of the silence she heard Danny's footsteps. He jumped onto the ceiling through the hatch. He was carrying a lot of stuff but it was all wrapped in a big blanket.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Totally." They both went ghost and flew off to the large hill that had a fantastic view of the city and the night sky.

It was a quiet flight. Melissa was thinking about the strange voice. It got really bad though. She was remembering what the voice had said and it began filling her ears with the word die echoing. Melissa moved her hands to cover her ears. This caused the flight to be unstable and she hurdled towards the ground.

"Melissa!" Danny swooped down and caught her one handed. "Are you alright? What happened?" There was worry in his voice.

"I'm okay Danny. But I'll tell you what happened later." Danny didn't seem too convinced but he went along with it and in no time at all they reached their destination. They spread out the two blankets that Danny brought. Melissa discovered that he also brought a telescope, the Fenton thermos, and a couple microwaveable bags of popcorn. The bag of popcorn dumbfounded her but she wasn't about to argue.

After they spread the blankets out Danny set up the telescope. Melissa didn't really know what to do so she picked up the popcorn bags and the Fenton thermos then layed down underneath the blanket.

"All finished," Danny announced, "If you look through you can see the moon." Melissa got up to look through the telescope. The moon was beautiful. It was a pale ghostly white with visible detailed craters. It was a full moon against a sea of black and a cloud left a slight halo around it. Melissa was speechless as she lifted her head away from the telescope.

"That's beautiful. I don't know any other way to describe it. It's just that I've never seen the moon that way before. Just… wow," Melissa spoke with awe.

"This is the second time I've see look this beautiful."

"When was the first time?" Melissa asked. There was a pause.

"It was the night after I asked Sam out." There was another pause before Melissa changed the subject.

"Uh, it's starting to get cold. Do you wanna go lay under the blanket?" Danny replied with a nod. They stayed to their sides and picked out their favorite stars.

"Danny look! There's a shooting star. Better make a wish." Melissa closed her eyes and when they opened she turned to Danny. "What did you wish for Danny?"

"I didn't wish for anything cause my world is already perfect with you." Melissa began to blush and she turned to face the stars again.

"I wished for the perfect Homecoming night with all the stars shining bright."

"Ya know Melissa, I have to know now."

"Know what?" Melissa knew but she tried to keep the question as delayed as possible.

"What happened to you when I went down to get the stuff?" Danny asked nervously. Melissa sighed then turned to face Danny.

"Okay so even I don't really know but this is what happened. I sat on the edge of the building and looked out over the horizon. As soon as I sat down I heard this ghostly whisper," Melissa began to tear up, "The voice told me that after tomorrow…I have fifty days until…I die." She began to sob now and turned away from Danny.

"I think it's time to go home," Danny stated. Melissa nodded in agreement while tears rolled down her cheeks. After everything was cleaned up they went ghost and flew home fast. It was actually pass their curfew so they went straight to their rooms and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the depths of the Ghost Zone…

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Soon Melissa Ghost will be erased from this world and after she is gone Danny Phantom will be a wreck. That will leave me in control. Ah, alas, it does pain my ghostly heart to see young love vanquished. Maybe… Yes, that's it! I will just eliminate them both. Perfect."

**Yeah bet you guys didn't realize how many elements are/were being brought into the story and there is still more to come. I haven't started chapter 17 yet so don't expect it untill at least 12/2/11. Thanx and don't forget to review/ comment! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Homecoming

_My heart is racing. I'm being chased. I…I can hear them breathing. They are right behind me. Just keep running. They won't catch you if you keep running. Oh no… I tripped… my ankle's twisted. They are only ten feet away. I scream but no one can hear me except for them. The bushes are rustling. I realize that I'm outside. Two figures appear from the bushes. Both are men and they talk but I can't understand them. They stop then turn to me, one of them pulls out a knife. He comes towards me and with every step he grows while I shrink. I then realize as I'm about to be stabbed that I can fly, I'm already dead and yet still breathing. My ghost form takes over and I am lifted off the ground. I don't make it far though because an ecto net was set for me ahead and I see the same figures come and carry me through the forest but I don't ever see them put me down. What are they going to do with me? I… I… What?_

Melissa woke up from her nightmare. She looked out the window and saw the afternoon sun.

"Oh my god! What time is it?" Melissa reached for the clock on her nightstand. She read the time. It was 2:56pm. Homecoming started at 7:00pm and that meant that Melissa needed to get ready and fast. But her nightmare had a meaning and sequential parts would keep popping into her mind and slow her down. She would think in her mind "What does it all mean?" but she would try to just push it out of her thoughts.

But the time Melissa had finished getting ready it was 6:33pm. Melissa was wearing a short party dress with a black hand purse and silver high heels. She felt absolutely beautiful. She was touching up her hair when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Melissa knew it was Danny so she put on some peppermint perfume and went to the door. Danny looked really good in his suit. His hair was the same and so was everything else but the fact of him just being in a nice suit thrilled Melissa.

"You ready to go?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, let's go tell your parents." Melissa replied.

They left after they had told  
>Danny's dad and they took off into the night sky.<p>

"Hey I need to make a stop before we go to the dance," Danny said.

"Yeah sure Danny," Melissa spoke casually. They stopped outside a little convenience store and Danny went inside. Melissa decided to stay outside. She let her eyes wander around and that's when she noticed the newspaper. It said**:**_** Ghost Boy has a Ghost Girlfriend! **__Local hero Danny Phantom was seen emerging from the clouds while flying with a new ghost. They appear to be a couple and Amity Park has yet to hear of her until now. _

Melissa looked at the picture of her and Danny. It was the moment before Danny had asked her to be his girlfriend. She knew there was a camera flash! She saw Danny leaving the store.

"So what'd ya get?"

"It's a surprise for after Homecoming."

"Aw, Danny," Melissa wined, "You know I hate surprises." She crossed her arms.

"I promise that you'll love this one, now come on or we're gonna be late to the dance." Danny took Melissa's hand and they flew in the sky, after going ghost of course.

Melissa couldn't believe the scenery. There were sparkling lights everywhere and stars along the walls. Everywhere else there were white and silver paper lanterns. It certainly was a Night Under the Stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They began to play slow songs towards the end. This made Melissa kinda sad knowing the end of the dance was coming but what really struck her as strange was that only her and Danny were dancing. Everyone else was watching them. Melissa leaned in to whisper in Danny's ear.

"Danny, everyone is staring at us." Melissa said. Danny drew away from her to look around.

"So?" Danny replied.

"Danny, take a good look at them. Look at the students, the teachers, and the DJ. They're just staring at us. Isn't that just a little odd?" Melissa broke away from him. Danny looked around, when his eyes locked to hers there was fear in his eyes. Melissa turned to look behind herself. She saw Maskerade.

Maskerade was wearing a silver cape with black underneath it. On his head was a silver top hat that had a silver skull on it. He had a scepter with the same skull. The whole thing was silver. Maskerade wore fingerless silver gloves that had spiked on the knuckles. He had a full silver sequined suit and tie. His mask only covered half his face and you could clearly see his pale skin and his eye. It was blood red and pulsing with anger. He was floating in the air and staring down at the halfa couple.

"I told I'd be back. Now look at me. Do I look powerless? No, and it's time to unleash some real fury," Maskerade lifted his scepter in the air and the skull started glowing green, "Now let's dance!" He moved the scepter forward and everyone moved in to the couple. They stood back to back as the swarm of entranced people came for them. Maskerade's staff glowed even brighter and the light began traveling all over his body as he began to laugh evily. Melissa and Danny were trapped.

**Oh how you all must hate me right now! Well tough! :p its taken a while to post this with all of my colorguard practices, school work, and brainstorming for the chapter. It was one of the hardest to write so far. The next chapter will be out next week... I PROMISE! Enjoy your holidays because ****your gonna be impacted by what happens in the next couple of chapters. **

***SPOILER* NEW CHARACTER COMING *SPOILER***


	18. Chapter 18

**See I promised you all a new chapter. And I wanted to let you all know that the new character isn't coming in yet. They're coming in soon but not yet. I just like to keep y'all thinkin'. Well enjoy while you can! :)**

Chapter Eighteen

Taken

"Muwahahahahahaha!" Maskerade saw his hypnotized army completely swarm over Danny and Melissa. There was no sign of them and the green light continued to run through his ghostly body. He drew his scepter to him and admired the skull. He ran his hand over it. Then he noticed some movement in the swarm. It wasn't what he planned. Maskerade flew over the spot only to be hit by an ecto blast and land on his bottom a good ten feet away. He looked up to see Danny Phantom with his arms crossed and Melissa Ghost with one hand on her hip and the other in a fist that was steaming. Her head was down and as her head rose her eyes grew immensely bright blue. She blew the strands of hair out of her face then spoke only two words.

"Going ghost!" Melissa raised her fist and shot at him. Danny took to the air and turned invisible but Maskerade was still able to sense him. He fired a shot through the staff at Danny. Danny attempted to counter but the blast was too strong and knocked him out of the air. Danny landed in the crowd. Melissa was about to go in after him but Maskerade grabbed her by the wrist.

He was glowing green all over. Melissa knew the scepter needed to be away from him for her to even have a chance to beat him, she decided to improv a plan. She would have to trick him.

"Alright, Maskerade, you… you win. Please just free these people and get Danny. He's more powerful than me anyway," Melissa lied.

"Okay Melissa, but first…" Maskerade sent a stream of glowing green light into the mob and it had found Danny. He was still in his ghost form which meant he still was conscious and had energy. The light resembled a fist as it came closer to return to Maskerade. "Well, well, well. Never thought you'd see me like this huh? You, the captives, and me the capturer." The fist turned into a sphere that trapped Danny. "Now then," Maskerade continued, "I can't have you ready to attack me now can I?" He looked at Melissa.

"If you hurt her or even lay a scratch on her I **will** kill you." Danny threatened.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to hurt you!" Maskerade said as he sent an electrifying pulse through the light into Danny's temporary prison. Danny held his side as he collapsed onto the floor of the sphere. He returned to his human form and lay motionless.

"Danny!" Melissa choked out as she threw herself onto the floor, pulling Maskerade down with her, "You… you…" Melissa began to cry uncontrollably. Maskerade yanked her to her feet and sent some light over to her. The light wrapped around her wrist before turning to silver chains that were connected to the bottom of Maskerade's scepter. He released her wrist and began to fly, taking Melissa Ghost, Danny Phantom, and his spell over the Casper High students and faculty with him.

Melissa heard the DJ continue to play the song that she and Danny were dancing to. She heard cheers. Melissa heard laughter. Then she heard nothing as Maskerade took them to the Ghost Zone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa started to notice something familiar about this part of the Ghost Zone. She then realized that this was the first place she had been to in the Ghost Zone when she got her powers. Melissa saw the rock that she sat on that had drawn lots of ghosts. It was the first time she met Danny. Who could have known that they would end up dating? The memories were pleasant but as Maskerade's castle loomed into view all pleasures were lost.

The castle looked large but its structure was very simple. It was hallow with two extra doors. One was his bedroom and the other was the dungeon. The hallow room was just a closet for all of his clothes in every shade of every color. There were thousands of accessories and just as many scepters. Maskerade opened the door that led to the dungeon.

Melissa could see clearly even though it was pitch black. She didn't know if this was a ghost thing or just a new power so she kept a look out for anything life threatening. It wasn't long before Maskerade stopped and chained both, her and Danny, to the wall. The chains on her and Danny were impossible to phase out of because they were coated in ectoplasm.

"Well just sit tight and this will all be over soon," Maskerade said evily. He left the dungeon with a slam of the door. Melissa and Danny just hung there in complete darkness. Melissa going to talk to Danny but the eerie darkness was too much. She wanted to know how he was feeling. Danny was unconscious still but she still was going to see if he remained in his mind.

Melissa began to look into his mind. There weren't any thoughts just terrible nightmares. She only could watch as he dreamt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny was asleep and he was conscious about this but he couldn't wake himself up like he normally could. _But he was running after two guys. He didn't know why but he was. He heard a thud and then a girl's scream. The voice sounded familiar. The two men went through a bush and began whispering. He heard a blade being drawn. Someone took off. They weren't running but flying after he saw a flash of white light. He sprinted ahead of them only to find a ghost girl trapped in an ecto net. It was Melissa!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa was tired of watching and put herself into the dream.

Back in Danny's nightmare…

"_Danny, help me. Maskerade trapped us in the Ghost Zone. You have to get up."_

"_I am up Melissa."_

"_No, I mean, like, awake. Those men are gonna come for me anytime. You have to stop them or you won't wake up!"_

Danny cut the rope on the net with a blade he found on the ground. Melissa fell into his open arms. They both smiled briefly but remembered their situation and Danny let her go. Melissa remained floating in the air.

"_What do we do now Melissa?"_

"_Well you should go ghost and we should see where we are."_

"_But this is just a nightmare."_

"_No it's not. I had this dream last night. Those men came for me and I was trapped. I woke up after they took me down."_

"_When will I wake up?"_

There was a bright flash.

"_I think right now."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny jumped awake and he saw Melissa jolt back to life after she returned to her own mind. She looked like she was in pain but after she gave Danny a reassuring smile, the only worry was how they were going to escape. After a long silence Danny began to speak.

"Hey Melissa," she turned to Danny Fenton, "We are going to get out of here no matter what. You know that right?" Melissa glanced at her boyfriend with all hope drained from her ghost, blue, eyes. She returned her gaze to the floor and she shook her head with disbelief. She said something but her voice was muffled. "What did you say?" he asked.

Melissa turned to her boyfriend. Her eyes were red and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Danny, that's just it. We aren't getting out of here. I mean, how can we? Maskerade's probably going to kill us the next time he comes down here, and…" Danny cut her off.

"You can't keep thinking like that Melissa. If we lost hope when Vlad trapped us the whole planet would be under his control. But look, it's not! We are like this because we have a will to fight. We may have never met if I didn't stop those ghosts from attacking you. Now listen to me, do you think we should give up? Well, maybe. But are we? No we're not because the only thing keeping evil away from our people is us. We are what people turn to when things go sour. They look to the sky knowing help is on the way. I love you, and I can't stand to see you like this. We are going to make it, we are going to fight, and we will survive but first we have to get out of here and I have a plan."

Melissa's tears stopped. Her ghost eyes glowed a brilliant blue. Her chained up hands balled into fists. Determination appeared in her eyes.

"Alright Danny. Let's get Maskerade!"

**What! Another cliffhanger? Why would I do such a thing? Oh how terrible you must think I am. he he. Hey at least This one wasn't as bad as the last. I wonder what they're planning. **

***hint* If you want an idea of what they're planning then research your Danny Phantom episodes. Look up 'Claw of the Wild' I'm pretty sure that's the title of the episode. It's the last one with Wulf, not counting Phantom Planet. Hope this will keep you occupied for a while. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy 2012 everyone! I have been very busy today but I promised myself that I would post this today, no matter what the time may be, so enjoy your new year gift, courtesy of me, Issamel!**

Chapter Nineteen

A Trick and Trouble

Melissa and Danny were there, in the depths of Maskerade's dungeon, hanging by ecto chains in the darkness.

Danny turned to Melissa. "Okay, ready?"

Melissa nodded her head. "Let's do this!" Danny Fenton watched as Melissa turned from ghost form to human form. Danny looked at her as they both began to faze through the wall. They had to move through the wall slowly otherwise the chains would rattle and Maskerade would be on their tail faster than Danny could say 'Going ghost!'

They moved through the wall and hadn't made a sound but when Maskerade opened the door and saw their human halves it was game on. It didn't matter about being quiet anymore as they popped out of the wall and turned into ghosts. Maskerade was right on their heels. Danny turned around and shot a few ecto rays at him. That bought them some time to create more distance between themselves and Maskerade. When they realized that they did have a lot of distance they flew at the speed of light.

Melissa Ghost and Danny Phantom had become exhausted. Melissa could barely lift her head. "Danny, where's the closest portal? I don't think I can keep going." She began to change from form to form, then back again. She wasn't going to make it much farther without being caught by Maskerade. Danny didn't have time to think. That's when he made a decision. Danny overshadowed Melissa and began to head for the Fenton Portal. He figured that Maskerade was more after Danny Phantom rather than Melissa Ghost. He stopped flying. _Weird, haven't seen any ghosts besides Maskerade. What the heck is he planning? _Danny got out of Melissa's body and they flew out of the Ghost Zone. Danny put a lock on the door then headed upstairs to his room, it was midnight after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa was asleep but her mind was traveling across Amity Park. She was reading the minds of everyone in town. She could look into everyone's dreams. Most of them were pretty funny but there were just as many nightmares. There were also a couple about Danny Phantom and, to Melissa's surprise, one about her. In the dream Melissa was guarding Danny after he had been wounded. She said something but she couldn't understand. The dream went white and that meant that the person had woken up. Melissa caught the end of the dream. Oh well! Melissa flew back into her mind and dreamt her own dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny woke with a start. He was gasping for air. Then he realized that he had turned into his ghost form. He had a very overpowering nightmare that night. Maskerade had cornered them but he was nothing more than a shadow. Melissa was about to be stabbed by him while in human form. Danny tried to fly to her rescue but couldn't make it through the shadow that cloaked him. He went ghost and shot his way out. He was too late though when he heard evil laughter come from the shadow and saw the knife in Melissa's chest. Danny had fallen to his knees, thoroughly defeated. The shadow came over to him, laughing even louder, but the laugh wasn't Maskerade's anymore, it was a girl's. The shadow enveloped Danny and that's when he awoke.

He shook off the nightmare then walked over to his calendar. He and Melissa had started counting down the fifty days until her death, as foreseen by the whisper. He picked up his red pen and crossed of today's box leaving only forty nine more.

He returned to his messed up bed to fix the sheets when Melissa shrieked and appeared at his doorway. "Danny…" she spoke with fear in her voice. Before he could ask what was happening she ran behind him, like a human shield. He turned around and placed his tired hands on her shoulders. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and she was much paler than a ghost.

"Melissa, I need you to tell me what happened. Can you do that?" Danny said as he removed his hands from her shoulders. To his surprise, all Melissa did was shake her head and point her finger towards the door. Danny took a look over his shoulder then back to Melissa. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Melissa nodded and he started for her room.

His jaw dropped. The room was turned upside down. Everything had turned from red and happy to black and dreary. Danny was astonished by what he saw next. The wall that Melissa had shot arrows into had red paint dripping underneath the arrow tips to look like blood. All walls had red handprints and smears. On one wall that Melissa had left blank had a message written in red paint:

'_I want my revenge! You are running out of time. __**I**__ want to be the one to finish you off. Only forty nine days. Now hurry Melissa and let us fight for the final and true prize.'_ There was a red skull stamped underneath the writing.

Danny walked back to his room. He ran to Melissa once he was at the doorway. They embraced. Danny walked Melissa back to her room. Melissa returned to her bed and motioned for Danny to come towards her.

"Danny, I am so scared," she started getting emotional and just broke down in tears, "I don't want to die. I can't leave you here. Oh Danny." She got up and hugged Danny so tight he couldn't breathe. They sat there all morning, Melissa crying and Danny comforting her.

By 1:00pm, Melissa began to feel hatred towards whoever did the death of her room, her home. Danny called Tucker and told him to come over. There was training to be done. Danny thought about calling Sam but he just couldn't find the will. Tucker was over in less than a minute and the trio headed for the ghost portal.

**I love cliffies yes I do, they make me happy, yet I don't know why... My readers hate them cuz they are left in suspense and one began to cry (jk)**

**What do you think? What do you predict? What do you forsee? TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! PLEASE!**

**See, I'm begging, what is happening!**

**Time is flying, rhymes are a crime. Read and review or else die! (jk (again))**


	20. Chapter 20

**I think you're all gonna like this one... Sorry for how short it is, I was trying to make it longer but couldn't find a way...**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter Twenty

Forty-Nine Days and Counting

Fury and anger fueled Melissa. She completed all practice routines with ease. She even got a new exercise down the first time she tried it. She had to change from human to ghost form, faze through a solid object, then turn back into a human, and so on.

"Wow Melissa," Danny said in awe, "It took me forever to figure out how to master that."

Melissa was blushing, "Well I guess I'm just a natural." Melissa saw that Tucker was on his PDA. "Hey Tucker, what do you think?" He didn't respond. "Tucker?" Still no response. Melissa and Danny screamed his name at the same time. "Tucker!" The techno-geek jumped out of his seat and collapsed on the floor of the Specter Speeder with a thud.

"Wha-What's going on?" spoke a confused Tucker, hugging his PDA.

"That's what we want to know Tuck." Danny said as he and Melissa joined Tucker in the Specter Speeder. They changed into their human forms. "So, do ya want to tell us why you've been on your PDA all day."

Tucker started to get nervous, but he talked. "Okay, I met this girl in a chat room and we have been online chatting for a while. Point is I have a girlfriend online. Wait here's the best part, her family is moving to Amity Park so we all get to meet her!" Tucker sounded so ecstatic.

"What's her name?" Melissa asked trying not to burst in laughter.

"Cherry." Tucker responded.

Danny started laughing hysterically, "Hold on Tuck, are you sure that's her real name?"

"Of course it's her real name. It's the name I've addressed her by for the last week." Tucker defended. However the two halfas couldn't contain their laughter. "Well, I guess we should head home." Spoke an embarrassed Tucker. Laughter filled the Ghost Zone as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa and Danny had fallen asleep and were dreaming. Melissa's mind wandered into Danny's dream. He sat on a black box with his head in his hand. To his right was a little black side table with his cell phone on it. A black void surrounded him on all sides. His phone rang, he picked it up in a panic and answered it quickly.

"Hello, hello? Hello? Oh, it's just you, what the hell do you want?" Danny sounded angry and confused. There was a mumble that came from the phone. "So what are you saying?" there was silence, "NO WAY! No, there is just no possible way that I would ever do that. No I'm not going to consider this at all. Good bye Plasimus!" He slammed his phone shut. Melissa's vision turned white as she heard the screech of her alarm clock.

She opened her heavy eyes as she walked towards her calendar. She picked up the blue marker and scratched of another day. Only forty-eight more, Melissa wasn't scared though because she knew she was going to be strong enough to fight off whatever problems she, or Danny, were going to face. Little did Melissa know that one of the biggest challenges lie in that morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday morning but Melissa and Danny agreed to meet Tucker by the Nast Burger. He told them that Cherry was going to arrive morning. It was 9:00am when all three of them had gathered at the burger joint. They all began to talk about random things when the taxi rolled up. When the trio finally noticed, the straightened up like soldiers at attention.

The door opened and a girl stepped out. Her blond hair went just a little below the shoulders and she had a red streak in the front of her hair. She wore a black and red shirt covered by a red leather jacket that had spikes on the shoulders, down the arms, and around her wrists. She wore black leather fingerless gloves that had spikes on the knuckles. Her jeans were black and tight with a spiked belt around her waist. Her shoes were black with red paint splattered on them with red laces.

"Are one of you Tucker?" she spoke in a British accent as she adjusted one of her gloves. Tucker stepped forward.

"Cherry?" She nodded her head then stuck a hand out.

"It's nice to finally meet you." The two shook hands, "Are these friends of yours?"

"Yeah, this is my best friend, Danny Fenton, and this is his girlfriend, Melissa Gomes."

Cherry shook each of their hands, "It was very nice to meet you guys. Well I'm gonna go settle in, so see ya round." Cherry walked across the street and opened the door to her new home. Tucker still in awe.

"See ya later Tuck, Melissa and I are gonna go training." Melissa and Danny walked away, talking about Tucker's new "girlfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that day in a dark alley…_

Vlad was meeting with someone for some important business.

"Vlad!" the person said with disgust, "What do you want?" Vlad walked up to the person so they had to look up at him.

"I want the same thing that you do. I want Melissa Ghost out of the picture."

The person was silent for a moment. "Why can't you handle that yourself, getting too lonely and depressed with only a cat to talk to." The person joked.

Vlad's temper was rising but he sighed and calmed down. "It pains me to say but, I need your help."

"What for?" the person said, intrigued.

"I can't take on two ghost human hybrids at once, they've bested me each time. That's when you come in. You would distract Danny while I grab Melissa, I either destroy her ghost half or all of her, and she's out of our lives."

The person nodded their head as they revealed themself in the light. Her combat boots made two loud thuds as she walked forward. She raised her head and revealed herself, it was Sam. "Alright Vlad, I'll help, but only for my gain."

"Fair enough but there's one more little issue… Would you be willing to become a half ghost?"

**Yes I know! I'm the worst person ever with all my cliffhangers but the difference is I don't like this one because I didn't want to write it this way. Eh well ya know! See Ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Why yes, I did post a new chapter. However you're all thinking 'If there's any more cliffhangers I'm gonna kill Issamel.' I sure love my readers! Well enjoy my little suprise gift for y'all! *laughs evilly***

Chapter Twenty One

The Girlfriends

Danny and Melissa had talked about Cherry and Tucker all night. They finally went to sleep just as the sun peered over the hills. Melissa was used to picking up any traces of sunlight in her sleep due to her old home in Kansas. She knew it was Monday but she really wished it were Sunday, again. She rolled off her bed and plopped herself onto the floor. Her senses hadn't yet woken up so she couldn't feel anything. She got ready at a snail's pace that morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa slept through all of her classes but, lucky for her, Danny caught her up to speed. She catches on fast. The bell had rung and the halls were filled as Danny and Melissa walked to each other's lockers.

"Danny, I gotta use the restroom. I'll meet you outside," Melissa said as she headed for the vacant restroom. She walked out of the restroom stall and began to wash her hands. There was a slam on one of the stalls. Melissa ignored it but there was another slam and another. Soon all the stall doors had been slammed and Melissa was getting freaked out. She turned to leave but she heard that dreadful voice again.

"_Ah…Melissa Ghost…" _It spoke slowly.

"What do you want this time?" Melissa said trying to hold back her fear.

"_The one of… Goth… and one… of Unknown…will join together…to destroy… your Own…" _It was silent for a moment then the phrase was repeated without pauses. _"The one of Goth and one of Unknown will join together to destroy your Own." _The voice disappeared and Melissa headed for Danny.

Danny's jaw was dropped from the situation Melissa had just faced.

"Danny, this is more serious than we could ever have imagined!" she cautioned.

"Yeah, your right. I think our best move would be to research that riddle, rhyme, _whatever_ it is. Let's head home and I'll call Tucker on the way." Danny rushed for an alley so they could both go ghost but stopped. Cherry was right in front of them in the alley and she turned towards the couple. She looked as if she was right at home in the eerie calm of the alley.

"Hiya!" Cherry spoke as she came towards them, her hands clenched into fists with her spikes gleaming.

"Hey Cherry, what are ya doing?" Melissa asked. Cherry had a defensive tone in her voice.

"Why do you need to know? Guess what, even if you don't have secrets, other people do and that's the way they should be left, as secrets," she glanced over her right shoulder then back to Danny and Melissa, "I'm outta here!" Cherry pushed Danny and Melissa apart and continued to storm off until she was out of their sight.

"What is her problem?" Danny finally said.

"I don't have the slightest clue, but you can bet that I'm going to find out." Melissa spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa took to the night sky by herself. She looked down to find Cherry's house but the city lights always made Melissa smile and almost forget what she would be doing. This was no time for sight-seeing, Melissa saw Cherry's house and went inside after turning invisible.

The walls were plain with no photos or paintings of anything. There were cherry red chairs, side-tables, and couches. _Cherry must like a lot of red_ Melissa thought. The kitchen walls were white with red everywhere else. The whole entire house had red furniture with white walls. _Strange, I haven't even seen Cherry…_ A clash of metal came from below Melissa. She phased through to investigate.

"Stupid wires! Why can't you ever work the way you're supposed to?" Cherry exclaimed. Melissa stayed near the ceiling of Cherry's hidden red laboratory. She couldn't figure out what Cherry was working on but kept watching and waiting. What Melissa did notice were three things. One, she lived by herself with no one else. Two, Cherry seemed to like building things out of metal. Three, she was very frustrated that she couldn't put together what she was working on.

"Ugh! This is never going to work!" Cherry slammed her contraption hard on the table, "Wait a second…I got it!" Cherry picked up a wrench and continued working. _She obviously doesn't know that I'm here. Guess I can check out her lab for a bit. _Melissa stayed near the wall and tried not pick up anything. She glanced over her shoulders a few times to check on unsuspecting Cherry. She was just working on her device though. Melissa was almost done snooping when she noticed a few familiar shapes. There was a red octagon on her lab wall with a darker red skull painted on it. Melissa moved towards it. She remembered her ruined room. The same skull was on her wall. She looked for a stencil or stamp but couldn't spot anything. Melissa tried to remember the threat… _'I want my revenge! You are running out of time. __**I**__ want to be the one to finish you off. Only forty nine days. Now hurry Melissa and let us fight for the final and true prize.' _

_It was Cherry_! _But how do I know her? Better yet, how does she know _me_? What did I _do _to her? I've got to think this through._ Melissa returned to the ceiling above Cherry and looked down at her. She couldn't think of how she could know her. She looked down once more then took off through the ceiling of Cherry's house, on route to her own.

_After Melissa had left…_

Cherry looked up at the ceiling where Melissa just left. Cherry put down what she was working on and pressed down on one of her spikes on her wrists.

"Hey, she just left. Do ya see her? Perfect, soon I'll have my revenge and Melissa won't even know what hit her." Cherry said as her voice slurred into a voice that was more familiar.

***Hides under bed* I'M NOT HOME PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE! So yes I'm aware of the cliffhanger but study it closely, is it _really _a cliffhanger or something more. *NOTICE* I AM GOING TO START DOING REVIEW RESPONSES AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER. So any comments on this chapter will be responded to at the end of next chapter. Well, until next time, Please read and review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Review Responses:**

**Danifan: I'm sorry about cliffhangers but I promis I'll try not to do them for a while.**

**ElenaxoxoSilber: Maybe she is or maybe she isn't. That is the answer. he he... Oh and thanx for telling me that I'm gifted not many people understand writing and reading. : )**

**starkid-potterhead: NO DON'T KILL ME! Grrrr and no Cherry is not Tucker. Oh... I love our inside jokes pssst. *bursts out laughing***

**I think those responses went well. So here's ch.22. **

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Mind

Melissa hadn't told Danny about what she had done three nights ago. Danny never asked so why would she need to tell him anything about it anyway. Everything was confusing Melissa. She seemed more out of her mind than usual.

_That morning:_

Melissa was in her advanced English class. Her head was placed in her hand as her eyes and mind trailed off. _If I can seep into her thoughts then I can figure out how she knows me. _Once she located Cherry, Melissa attempted to drill into her memory but there was something blocking her thoughts. Melissa attempted several more times until her teacher interrupted.

"Ms. Gomes, I never expect you to act like Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said as he slapped a meter stick on Danny's desk, "You are a gifted student. Let this be your motivation and warning." He walked away.

_Mr. Lancer's right. I am gifted. If only they knew…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa, Danny, and Tucker were walking home after school. Melissa kept running her mind around thought after thought. _Where did Cherry come from? How does she know me? What does she want? Does she want me? Danny? What if? _Melissa's mind trailed off. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She decided she was going to talk to Danny once they got home.

Upon arrival to Fenton Works, Melissa grabbed Danny's arm and practically dragged him up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door before face planting on her bed and crying. Danny sat on the bedside waiting for Melissa to get up.

"Melissa, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Danny, I just feel so worn down," Melissa wined. She sat up and turned her head towards Danny. "I feel like something terrible is going to happen and that we won't be able to stop it." Danny wiped away one of her tears.

"Melissa what happened? Don't say nothing because it's obviously something."

Melissa turned herself away from her boyfriend. Her feelings and emotions running wild. Mixed thoughts and feelings bouncing around her head. Melissa closed her eyes but her thoughts were becoming louder. _No, no, NO! STOP! _Melissa opened her eyes. There was nothing. Endless nothing. She looked around for anything but stayed put. She closed her eyes. There was the faint sound of laughter. It became louder but Melissa kept her eyes closed. She could tell that it was three different laughs.

They became louder together. Melissa could tell them apart. One was a teenage girl's, the other was an adult man, the last one was just there. Genderless evil laughing voice. Melissa's eyes were pulled open. A cloud of black circled around her like a huge twister. Melissa relaxed her body even though she was scared. _I've been through twisters before. But… Never in my own mind. _Melissa noticed that the vision was fading but before it left her mind the voice spoke.

"_The clock is ticking… Time is running… out. I am… rooting for… you. Do not let the dark control… the light. Defend… until your heart… gives way… to the light," _there was a long pause, _"Only forty more days… Be strong…even when all you're strength and will are gone… be strong and strength will come… from those who have… fallen… Good Luck…"_ In a bright flash, the twister, the voice, and the vision disappeared. Melissa noticed that the time had not changed and Danny was still by her side on the bed.

"So Melissa, are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Danny asked.

Melissa shook her head, "I will later." With that Danny left for his room. Melissa layed down on her bed with her back on her sheets. _Someday I'll have to tell him what's going to happen. Someday, but not today._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another day goes by. Another day gone from my life." Melissa crossed off another day. At least if was Saturday. Three days had passed since she received her message from the voice. That very night she asked Danny's dad, Jack, if she could use his lab for an invention. When he asked why she explained briefly how she had always had a passion for repairing, reinventing, and creating gadgets. He agreed right away and she headed for the lab's work station.

"This place is so dangerous," Melissa said after almost tripping over some wires, "I wonder how anything could ever get done in this place. I guess beggars can't be choosers. Let's get working." Melissa began her working hibernation. She could get grumpier than a bear being woken up during their hibernation. The point is, unless you want your head ripped off, don't bother Melissa when she is working on a project.

Danny had been working on his own project. He was trying to figure out where Sam was. Her club had disbanded, she didn't show up for school, and the janitors cleaned out her locker. It were as if the person who lived the life of Sam Manson had been almost entirely forgotten. Danny called her house several times throughout the week. Every time ended the same. Her parents would answer and when Danny asked where she had gone they said that she had gone to a friend's house.

"…Okay, thanks," Danny hung up. _I miss Sam. I don't have feelings for her anymore but with her friendship gone, I feel lost. If she ever got hurt I don't know what I'd do. _"What would I do?"

**Yes I know its short but this is a very important chapter. This chapter holds more than you all know. *creepy suspicious music* Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Review Responses:**

**ElenaxoxoSilber: Yes, Danny does know about her lifetime countdown. As for what she's hiding, well, it's a mystery plus I don't want to spoil the suprise!**

**Brittanysue98: I agree it was a good chapter. I love the logo, by the way and I left it how it was.**

**Scaevola2: WHAT? ME FORESHADOWING? Uhhhh... Duh! *laughs jokingly* Yeah. I was wasn't I. he he...**

**starkid-potterhead: Yes it still is my story and would you stop being clueless please. jk. (kinda) No Sam isn't dead and I honestly don't know how to respond to the next part other than saying, "Only you Cherry. Only you." (note starkid-potterhead is a different Cherry)**

**Okay so warning: Short/boring/important chapter**

***NOTICE* I'm gonna put a poll on my profile for wether or not to make a sequel to this story (it ain't over till it's over)***

**Withought futher stalling I give you...**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Inventing

Danny finally worked up enough courage to go check on Melissa in the lab. She'd been down there for two days and he was getting worried. He made his way to the stairs that lead into the work space. Melissa had a welders mask on with the welding torch turning a piece of metal fire red. She didn't even notice Danny until he spoke. a

"Hey Melissa," Danny said casually. Melissa turned the torch off and lifted up the welding mask. Her face was filthy and sweating. Anyone would've thought she was down there for a month.

She looked at him, like she was attempting to remember his name and who he was. "Hey Danny," she said exhaustedly.

"You sound awful. Have you gotten any sleep?"

Melissa shook her head slowly. "When I worked on projects back in Kansas I never fell asleep. I would encourage my friends to stay up with me but they either left to their homes or passed out around midnight." She looked to the floor as if her eyes couldn't focus on Danny anymore. Danny could see sorrow in her eyes as she blinked softly. It was obvious that she missed her home in Kansas. A piece of her lay in her homeland with her old friends.

Danny decided to change the subject. "So what are you working on?"

Melissa motioned to a smallish metal cube with two parallel sides cut out. "This is what I like to call the Shift Scan." Danny looked at the piece with confusion.

"Now what is it supposed to do exactly?" He asked.

"It'll be difficult to explain," she turned away from him and looked down at the metal cube in her hands, "Come back in two days. I will be finished with it then. In the meantime, I need to work."

Danny backed up, "Okay got it Melissa. Bye. See you in two days. I love you." Danny was almost out the door but he saw her head jerk up and turn over her shoulder as he walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa was stunned. She had always heard those three words but never with much meaning. A sad reality had dawned on her. Melissa's parents never cared for her. When she was gone for days they never cared if she was lost or hurt. They never even tried to care for her. She had to fend for herself since she was born.

_Why can't I have had normal parents, a normal life, with normal friends. Instead I'm stuck in a town that I've lived in for only about a month. I was forcefully adopted and I am prophesized to die in forty days. _She sighed. _Well on the positive side, I've met new people. I have a wonderful boyfriend and I…I…I have ghost powers. _A thought popped into her mind. She turned to the portal. _All of this is because I found that stupid portal. I guess I can't change that, but at least I have a source for all my problems. Curiosity had gotten the best of me again. _Melissa sighed and returned to her device.

**How was it? Don't forget to vote for the poll! Thanx PLEASE REVIEW. (Next chapter will be posted after 50 comments are reached)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay sooo back to back small chapters are not very fun but I was too eager and I am terrible with secrets. This chapter answers a huge question. I will post the next chapter before Wensday but most likely on Tuesday.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Shift Scanning

Melissa scratched off another day on her calendar that she asked Danny to bring down. She was down to thirty-three days. She sighed at the sight of the calendar full of red 'X's. _At least I'm finished with the Shift Scan. _"Now to test it." She said out loud. She walked over to a mirror and looked at herself. "I'm going ghost." Melissa moved the cube up to her eyes and looked through. The image was unmistakable, it was her human form. _Perfect._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa and Danny were flying over Amity Park trying to find Tucker. He wasn't at his house or the Nasty Burger. They both came to the conclusion that he was at Cherry's house.

"Melissa, are you sure he is at Cherry's" Danny asked with caution.

She nodded. "Where else would he be?" They approached the home and quickly changed back to humans. Melissa took out the _Shift Scan_ as Danny knocked on the door but nothing happened except it seemed to get quitter. Melissa and Danny put their ears to the door. They could hear a television and breathing. Melissa turned to her boyfriend, "Wait here. I'll be right out but if I'm not come in as Danny Phantom." Danny nodded and stood aside. Melissa went ghost as she phased through the wall.

Melissa's goal kept running through her mind. She had to find out who Cherry was. She knew that Cherry would most likely be in her workspace. Melissa floated her ghostly body through the red carpet and into the lab. There was a television set in the lab now and Tucker was watching it on some future technology program. He looked fine and unharmed, so Melissa scanned for Cherry and located her by her work bench. She was looking through scraps of twisted and broken metal. Melissa moved the cube like invention to her eyes. However, before she looked through, she closed her eyes. _I'm about to finally know the truth. This part of my journey is almost over and I'll finally know who Cherry really is._ She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. She would never be able to get that image out of her memory.

_I got to get outta here. _Melissa accidentally became visible and tangible. As she floated backwards she hit the wall and the room was filled with the sound of metal clashing as Melissa fell to the ground. Cherry saw her.

"Hello Melissa" When Cherry spoke the British accent that she normally spoke with had vanished completely. Melissa got up holding her shoulder where some metal had cut her suit.

"Hello Sam."

**YES! CHERRY WAS SAM THE WHOLE TIME! What about that, Well I'm dying to know what u guys think and also... sorry about the cliffe. ; ) Also Brittanysue98 drew Melissa's logo and it is on my profile. Check it out cuz itz amazing, plus don't forget to take the sequel poll. As of 2/19/2012 12:41 pm There is only one voter so please vote. Thanx.**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG I am sooooo sorry! I have been completely busy it's not even funny. I was soo mad at myself when I couldn't post this on Wensday. I hope you all forgive me. Enjoy ch. 25!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Melissa vs. Shadow

"Well, well, well. Look who finally figured it out," Sam said. Tucker finally realized what was going on and ran up the stairs and out of the house. "He always was a wimp."

"Don't talk about my friend that way!" Melissa yelled still holding her shoulder.

"I'll talk however I want. By the way, I have a little surprise for you." Sam took off her Cherry outfit. She was now wearing what she normally would have. She seemed the same yet she felt powerful. Something had changed but Melissa couldn't figure out what.

"So, you changed your clothes, big surprise huh?" Melissa said sarcastically. Sam looked pissed off her eyes were turning purple but went back to normal. Sam walked over to the doors with the red painted skull. She looked up into the air then locked her eyes on Melissa as her head lowered.

"Here's my damn surprise… Vlad now!" she commanded. Out of nowhere, Vlad Plasimus shot an ecto ray at Melissa, completely off guard, and sent her flying into a painful pile of metal scraps.

_Plasimus! But why didn't my ghost sense go off? I would have known that he was here, unless… _Melissa shivered. _Of course! It has been going of its just too cold to notice._ Vlad and Sam walked over to her. Sam grabbed her by the collar and lifted Melissa up.

"Oh yeah. I have another surprise for you." Sam dropped Melissa and stepped back. "Try not to stare." A shadowy aura enveloped Sam and soon enough she changed. Her hair was blacker and her skin was paler than the moon. Sam's lips and clothes were the color of charcoal. Sam's suit was skin tight and one pieced. She still wore her black combat boots. "My name is Shadow. I have all of your powers thanks to Vlad's machine and together we are going to kill you." Melissa gulped as the duo came closer. She felt the air becoming thinner and she blacked out. The last thing she heard was the sound of Danny yelling her name. "Melissa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What was happening outside the home…_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tucker was screaming like a little girl as he ran out and you could tell he was completely freaked out. Danny grabbed his arm and reeled him in.

"Whoa, take it easy Tuck. What's going on." Danny pulled Tucker down to sit on the outside steps.

He breathed really heavily and once he could control himself he looked Danny dead in the eye. "Danny, Cherry is actually Sam. I think she's going to kill Melissa."

Danny was silent and stiff. He was about to barge right in there when he heard a familiar tone of voice. "Danny, Danny, Danny. You think your wits will save her this time. Oh how adorable. I can't wait for the day when you and her are dead."

Danny turned sharply, "Shut it Maskerade!"

Maskerade was floating about five feet into the air. He was wearing the colors red and silver. His suit, hat, cape, and scepter were all silver. The inside of his cape, the skull on his hat, and the skull on his scepter were all red. His mask was red with silver swirls coming off the eye.

"What the hell do you want?" Danny growled. His eyes grew green.

Maskerade just began to laugh as he came closer to the ground. "Oh Danny you must realize that this is all a trap." Danny went ghost. "You see," Maskerade's skull on his scepter was glowing green with energy it was storing, "Our plan was to trap her down there and you up here."

Danny's hand became a glowing fist. "What do you mean 'our'?"

Maskerade swiftly grabbed Danny's arm and threw him against the house. "I mean me, Sam, and Vlad. Together we are going to wipe you out." Maskerade began laughing. Danny turned to the wall next to him and blasted it. He saw this strange girl and Vlad cornering Melissa. He turned sharply and blasted Maskerade before flying over to Vlad and the strange figure. "Melissa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The darkness was leading into the light. _Maybe I was never meant to even last the full fifty days. _Melissa thought as she continued to head for the light. All of a sudden she stopped where she was.

"_Melissa Ghost. Please do not give in. You are stronger. Find the strength, find the will. You must get up. Do not let them win." _the voice spoke. As soon as Melissa nodded her head she felt a hard slap across her face. She jolted back to reality. She saw Vlad, Shadow, and Maskerade towering over her. She turned her head to the right and left. She was strapped onto a lab table. Danny was on a table next to her left.

"Let us go!" he yelled as he struggled to get out of the straps. Shadow floated over to him.

"Shut up Danny," she said as she slapped him.

"How the hell do you know me?"

"Well it's not like we dated or anything," Shadow said as she changed back into Sam, "you remember now, don't you?"

Danny fell silent and emotionless. Sam stared at him with a look of hate then she walked over to Melissa. _I can get through this. I can take whatever they throw at me._ Sam changed back into Shadow and stood non-blinking at Melissa. _She's trying to read my thoughts, my memories. _Shadow was boring into her mind and Melissa felt the pain. Her most precious memories were being seen by the one person she hated the most besides Vlad. Melissa fought back, her mental powers kicked in and defended any further information to be relieved. Then suddenly, Sam was blasted backwards. Maskerade sprang to her side.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Maskerade asked worriedly.

"I will be but that's more than I can say for the both of you," she directed towards Melissa and Danny, "Come, we have much to discuss." The trio went upstairs into the living room.

"Danny, are you alright?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this…like this…she really has turned evil," he replied. There was sadness in his voice. The room fell completely silent and just as Melissa was about to speak someone interrupted her.

"Pssst…pssst…hey!" Melissa and Danny didn't know who it was until he walked over to them.

"Tucker!" they said simultaneously.

"Shhh! You don't want to let them know I'm here." He walked over to Danny's table with a wrist ray. The sound of footsteps began and was growing louder.

"Tucker, no. Get Melissa out of here!" Danny said with urgency, "They'll kill her if she's still here and I don't think they're trying to kill me." Tucker freed Melissa and they stood looking at the trapped hero. The sound of footsteps was just behind them. "Go!" Melissa turned Tucker and herself invisible and took off into the sky.

**A longer chapter was definately something you all deserved. This is gonna get really confusing in the next chapter so until then. See ya. Also, if you have not taken the poll on my profile please do because I need more than 4 of 5 opinions. Thank You!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay I know that its been a while since I've updated sooo I really want you all to enjoy this chapter. **

***spoiler* Cliffie *spoiler***

Chapter Twenty-Six

Worries

"Tucker, let me go!" Melissa yelled as they reached the safety of Tucker's attic. Melissa flailed her arms and legs.

"I can't. I know that you're gonna go back there and get hurt…" his voice trailed off, "or worse."

Melissa sighed in defeat. "Okay fine," she changed back to human form, "will you put me down now?" Tucker released his grip. "Now we have to come up with something. I mean, we can't just leave him on that table with my three worst enemies!" Melissa said quickly in one breath.

Tucker sat in a chair by the corner of the room and sighed before putting his head into his palm. "Melissa," he said finally, "I know Danny well and he'll be fine. I've seen him get out of some things that are impossible but he makes it out unscathed." Tucker sighed as he finished and Melissa didn't feel comforted by his words. Melissa went ghost as she walked over to Tucker.

Melissa lay a comforting hand on the techno-geek's shoulder. "We both know that Danny needs our help and I'm not gonna just sit around," Melissa headed towards the window, "…so you can stay here or you can help with my plan." Tucker moved faster than lightning as he moved toward Melissa.

"Okay, I'm in. Now tell me, what exactly _is_ your plan?" Melissa gave a devious smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, at Shadow's lab…_

"How could you _idiots _let her escape!" Shadow yelled angrily, "She was strapped to a damn table. _A table!_ And you still screw that up." Vlad and Maskerade flinched whenever Shadow shrieked, which made Danny laugh a little. Shadow turned to him and slapped him. "I've had enough of you and that girl! Now I _was_ going to kill both of you but I realized you two would still be together," Shadow made a gagging noise as she turned away from Danny with clenched fists, "_so _I've decided to leave _you_ miserable with _Melissa _dead." She turned sharply back around with a pleased smirk on her face.

"Sam, how could you? What happened? We were all good friends and then you just ran off that one day-" Shadow cut him off.

"Don't _ever_ mention that day! That created all of my problems, well the main one, Melissa. After she turned up everything went south. You never even noticed me after we learned she was half ghost." Shadow changed back into Sam, her sorrow showing.

"I-I'm so sorry Sam. I never noticed."

"Of course you haven't," she snapped at Danny, "you've been too busy noticing Melissa!" Sam turned away from Danny over to Vlad and Maskerade. "I want the trap set with your positions covered."

"Yes Shadow," The two said simultaneously. Sam turned back into Shadow and flew off. Danny turned to Maskerade and Vlad.

"Where is she going?" Danny said urgently. Vlad turned to face him and gave a small laugh. "Where is she going!" He yelled.

"Daniel, she's going to give young Melissa a little visit," he said, a smirk traveling his face. Vlad and Maskerade went upstairs, leaving Danny alone.

Danny was struggling again. He was stronger this time. The straps were coming loose and Danny knew it. _Just a little more, then I can help Melissa._ Finally a strap became completely loose and Danny could escape if Vlad and Maskerade hadn't returned with a switch.

"Daniel, where do you think you're going," Vlad said wielding the device.

"To help Melissa, right after I knock you guys out," Danny replied.

"That's what you think," Maskerade snickered.

Vlad hit the switch and large amounts of ecto-energy began to form around the walls. Danny tried to fly past the two to find a way out but, for once, they were one step ahead of him. The shield had completely covered the lab.

"Nowhere to run," Maskerade said.

"Nowhere to hide," Vlad sneered.

Danny knew they were right, but then he heard a voice, at first he thought it was in his head.

"_Now you must find the will to stand and fight!"_ _Maybe this is the voice Melissa's been hearing. Whether it is or not it's right. Time to stand and fight!_

_**A **_**goo**d **cliffie means a great next chapter. Also I AM going to make a sequel. I'd give out the title but that would be a spoiler! Lastly, I won't post the next chapter until after we reach at least 63 reviews. I don't care if they're anynomous or not. I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING AND EVERY LITTLE BIT HELPS. OK sooo...Issamel OUT!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I'm going to apoligize for how short this chapter is but I promise all the short chapters are over. We are going into the final chapters. There will be 30 chapters and an epilouge that's going to lead in to the sequel. There is a new poll on my profile so don't forget to check it out. Okay, lastly *Cliffie warning***

**ENJOY!**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Retaliation

"Bring it!" Danny yelled. Vlad vanished as Maskerade started blasting at Danny. He dodged Maskerade's attacks only to be blasted from behind. Danny tumbled to the side but jumped back to his feet. He could feel the pain from the blast. "Still taking the cheap shots, Vlad, I see," Danny said through gritted teeth. Before Vlad could make a smart alec reply, Danny blasted Maskerade. The scepter was released from his hand and Danny took hold of it flying. "Time for you to be put on ice Maskerade," Danny wiped his hand, not holding the scepter, through the air and coated Maskerade in crystal ice. Danny flipped back around and faced Vlad before landing on the red lab floor.

Vlad was menacing looking but Danny was never going to back down from a fight, especially with Vlad. As Danny made eye contact he noticed Vlad's eyes. They were nothing but glowing red pools of blood that spoke death.

"Well Daniel, I guess it's just you and me." The villain spoke calmly as if knowing that winning was inevitable. That disgusted Danny as he braced himself for a vicious attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, at Tucker's…_

"Melissa! You can't just wing this rescue! You're gonna get yourself killed!" The geek complained. Melissa just rolled her eyes. Melissa was upset that Tucker just wouldn't trust her.

"Tucker we don't have time for this! Just follow me or something if you're that worried."

"Fine, I will," Tucker said as he bolted downstairs and out of the house. Melissa flew through the wall but was blasted from behind. She force changed back into human form before landing hard on her stomach on the sidewalk below. Melissa couldn't move. She attempted to lift her head and tried to call out to Tucker but he was already too far away. Her head forcefully relaxed. Her thoughts ran wild. _I need to get up; Who shot me; Where are they; What's going to happen to me._ A shadow was cast in front of her vision as she was rolled over onto her back. Melissa felt too far gone from her body to feel hurt. She couldn't make out anything but the shape of an ecto-blast being fired at her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come and get me Uncle Vlad," Danny mocked. He was going in and out of invisibility while Vlad was blasting and chasing him.

"Why you little pain in my-" Vlad was cut off by Danny's blast. "Ahhh!" Vlad was sent spiraling down to the lab floor. Danny floated down to him.

"Ya know Plasimus I thought you were supposed to be stronger." Vlad raised his hand at Danny but collapsed and returned to human form. Tucker was standing with an ecto-gun in his raised right hand. "Right on time Tuck! Now you might want to stand back." Danny fanned an icy hand over Vlad and froze him before returning to human form. "Hey Tucker, where's Melissa?" Tucker started looking around. A worried expression grew. "Tucker?"

Tucker's vision was locked onto something behind his friend. "Uh, dude ya may want to see this."

Danny Fenton turned around. As his eyes grew his heart sank.

**Okay sooo it was really short but important. This is a warning for the next chapter, It's gonna get a little gorey but not that much. Well don't forget to take the NEW poll and don't forget to review. CHAPTER 28 WONT BE POSTED UNTIL WE REACH 65 REVIEWS SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS! SEE YA! Love Issamel**


	28. Chapter 28

**It sure has been a while and I am being nice in posting this even though we didn't reach 65 reviews. OH WELL. I don't really want to delay your reading so all the notes will be at the end.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Final Straw

Melissa's limp body was being held by Sam, not Shadow, with one hand. The other wielded a knife dripping with blood. Melissa was completely pale. Her hair covered her face in a messy way. There were cuts on her arms and legs along the major arteries. Close to the cuts was blood beginning to dry. Her shirt was ripped but, from where Danny and Tucker were standing, they couldn't tell if she was stabbed on her underside.

Sam just kept staring at Danny. Her eyes could only be described as pits of darkness. The tips of her hair were bloodstained. Part of her shirt and her torn skirt had splotches of blood. The Sam they had known was too far gone and replaced with the villainess, Shadow.

Danny fell to his knees as tears of mixed emotions escaped his eyes. Sam's gaze never left her ex-boyfriend. She smiled at knowing her goal had been reached. Tucker went to his friend's side in an effort to calm him down, but his own sorrow was taking hold of him. The nerd shook it off.

" Dude," he whispered, "ya have to be strong. That's what she would want… right?" He began to get choked up. "Melissa would want you to give it your all. Who cares if Sam used to be our friend? She doesn't care. What would Melissa do?" The nerd had gained confidence and Danny was recovering quickly.

He rose to stand on his feet as his friend followed his lead. Danny quickly wiped away a stray tear. Then he remembered that he had the scepter still in his hand, he let it fall.

"Sam," he said finally, "Y-you win. Didn't you get what you wanted?" Danny's voice strained to not get choked up. "Melissa's gone and-and there's nothing I can do to bring her back!" Danny fell to the floor and cried even harder. Sam was not moved by what was happening. Tucker looked around for something to help the situation but he got nothing. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Maskerade and Vlad walking over to Sam. _Oh no _he thought _this is not going to end well_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After Melissa lost consciousness… _

Sam looked around to make sure no one would see her change forms. When the coast was clear she returned to human form. Sam quickly dragged the limp body into the alleyway behind them and pulled out her knife. It gleamed in the dim light as the evil girl ran her fingers on it. Then she began to laugh.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Sam formed a fist around the knife and raised it in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa jolted up in sheer pain but that was no longer the main issue. She looked around and as she stood up she realized that she wasn't in Amity Park anymore. The area was surrounded by green swirls continuously spinning. Straight of ahead of her were four large oval shaped screens. Danny was on the first monitor. He was beating Vlad and Maskerade was frozen. Tucker was on the other monitor. He was just arriving at Sam's lab. The third monitor was off and the fourth one was all black but still on. Melissa was looking at her surroundings in detail. It took her a moment to notice the green and black swirls turning into deformed, almost melted looking, clocks. Then a question posed in her mind. _Why am I here?_

As if in reply to her question, a voice spoke. Involuntary chills went up and down her spine. Almost like when she got her powers. Goosebumps raised high off her skin. Then her ghost sense went off.

"Melissa," it began. She didn't turn around, as she was afraid to put a face to the voice that threatens her life. She didn't reply. "Don't be afraid, Melissa. You are safe for now. Turn around, please, I promise you that you're in safe hands."

"How can I be sure? How do I know that you aren't working for Sam or Vlad?" Melissa crossed her arms as she felt stronger.

The voice sighed. "There are very many reasons. For starters, I'm a friend of Danny Phantom," Melissa's eyes widened but she remained in her position. "I've helped him numerous times. Also, I haven't been trying to harm you, I've been trying to warn you of oncoming troubles. However I needed help to reach you-" Melissa cut them off as she turned around. The halfa scanned over the ghost. He changed from old to middle-aged to child-like. His skin was always blue and he wore a darker blue robe. He held a staff with a deformed clock on it.

"Who are you and who did you ask for help?" Melissa spoke with more curiosity than anger.

The ghost changed into adult form and continually changed while he talked. "My name is Clockwork, the ghost of time. I control everything related to time." Melissa was completely fascinated and her falling jaw showed. "Now as for who I asked for help, well, do you know two people by the names of Al and Miguel?" The young girl's face enlightened greatly. These were her best friends and having them taken away from her was unbearable.

"Are they here?" She spoke excitedly, "How did they help?" Clockwork quickly told her of how he knew something unfairly terrible was going to happen to Melissa but he couldn't reach her. Al and Miguel built a device that could transfer sound to certain areas. Clockwork had the two connect the device to his monitors and when they tested it out there were some problems. The major one was that it delayed words which caused strange pauses. Al and Miguel finally fixed the problem before returning to Kansas.

"So wait. Who do the monitors watch?" Melissa asked in conclusion.

"They follow Danny Phantom, his friends, and you." Clockwork replied. "Speaking of which, there's something that I almost forgot." He quickly floated over to the monitors and began to shake his head. "No. This was not supposed to happen." Melissa came to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is how you got here. You were never supposed to be here."

Melissa was confused. "What do you mean?"

The ghost changed into his older form. He kept shaking his head. "You were never supposed to become half ghost. In doing so, you cheated death. All halfas have cheated death but… but now, as in right now, what happened before now?" Melissa had a hard time following along with the ghost but understood what he was asking. He already knew though and began talking again. "People cheat death and that can be normal but if you return to your world then you will be cheating it again. This was not supposed to happen this way… but it is." He returned his gaze to Melissa. "You must be strong through the final days. I cannot help you any further against the menace Shadow. I can only warn you. So when you return change to a ghost and the pain won't be so severe. Right now," he glanced at the monitor, "you are dead, return and show that you are far from that. Good luck!" He flowed into his young state and motioned a hand over Melissa's vision. Everything went white as she was returning to her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Presently in the lab…_

"Sam," he said finally, "Y-you win. Didn't you get what you wanted?" Danny's voice strained to not get choked up. "Melissa's gone and-and there's nothing I can do to bring her back!" Danny fell to the floor and cried even harder. Sam was not moved by what was happening. Tucker looked around for something to help the situation but he got nothing. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Maskerade and Vlad walking over to Sam. _Oh no _he thought _this is not going to end well_.

Maskerade flew over and overshadowed Tucker. Sam dropped Melissa and Danny felt helpless as Vlad picked her body up and strapped it on to an ectoplasmic coated table. Sam changed into Shadow and blasted at Danny Fenton. With every step closer the blasts became more powerful, but Danny didn't care. The one person he would do anything for and would do anything for him was dead and strapped to a table. Danny wanted to die and he was going to let Shadow do it.

The villains were laughing in victory. The hero defeated. Over on the table there was a struggle, then two loud snaps. Finally she spoke the strong words needed to be said. "I'm going ghost!" Danny saw her in between blasts. Her white blond ghost hair with dark brow tips floated as if there was wind. Her suit white suit looked silver and glowed with hope. Her fists were glowing green as her crystal eyes shimmered with revenge. Melissa floated behind Shadow and blasted ectoplasm and ice, throwing the villain off of Melissa's boyfriend. She reached out a hand before saying, "It's good to be back!"

**This is my personal favorite chapter. So ya know if you're confused by anything at all let me know because I kinda wanted it to be that way. So truthfully through out this whole story I hadn't really decided who the voice was but I really wanted my OC's from chapter one involved. I got the idea to add in clockwork after watching a few episodes on netflix. Okay soo I think that's it so I'm begging you all to review. PLEASE! Also reccomend me to your friends and I'll do the same for you. Thanx don't forget to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter but it had to get done and thanx to spring break this week I could. It began to write itself towards the end though. It can get a little confusing so feel free to ask questions. Lastly don't forget to check out New Allies by Brittanysue98. It it amazing. Also (sorry) If you want to listen to a song that goes along with the chapter here are a few: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin and/or Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Fight and Flight

"Melissa. But how?" Danny stuttered as Melissa helped him up. Melissa didn't answer but put her hand delicately on his cheek and kissed him. She pulled away.

"Now we can talk later. We have some villains to send to the Ghost Zone." Melissa seemed changed to Danny, who was in shock. He kept staring into her clear blue ghost eyes. Melissa felt compelled to stare into his but the lurking evil behind her was coming closer fast. Maskerade, still overshadowing Tucker, was attempting to get to his scepter behind Melissa. She quickly jumped in the air and twisted her body so her foot connected with Tucker's face. It was powerful enough to send Maskerade out of Tucker's body, hurt Tucker, and snap Danny out of his trance.

"Sorry Tucker," Melissa said quickly. She flew over to Plasimus with a glowing green fist. Danny went ghost and joined the fight. Danny hit him with an ecto blast as Melissa tried to freeze him from behind. Danny and Melissa kept repeating attacks but without effect. Vlad was absorbing their attacks and released the energy, sending Melissa and Danny through the air before they hit a wall.

Melissa began to notice that Shadow had disappeared. She quickly dismissed the thought though. "Danny, I'm going after Maskerade. Can you handle Vlad?"

"I can hold him off but when you're done I'll need your help." Melissa and Danny shared a triumphant smile before heading for their fights.

Melissa quickly flew over to Maskerade and waved, grabbed his scepter, and flew outside with him right on her tail. Melissa didn't realize how high up she had flown and rocketed down, fighting with Maskerade on the way. He fell off of her when Melissa hit him with the scepter. She remained floating just a little above the rooftops. She could see Maskerade and Tucker running out of the house. He pulled out the thermos and Maskerade was pulled inside. The female halfa joined the geek on the ground.

"Nice job Melissa."

"Thanks, I try." She responded, looking past Tucker. There was a loud scream from Danny inside. "Oh no! Hang on Danny!" She zoomed past Tucker as he began to sprint inside.

Her fists began to glow neon green as she flew. It had become a habit during fights. Vlad was sending ectoplasmic shocks to a sphere of ectoplasm that contained Danny temporarily. Melissa zoomed in at 90 mph and released the charge into Vlad's side. He released his charge and Danny was released. Melissa quickly flew over and grabbed his arm so he could land softly. Danny fired a blast along with Melissa's ice. Tucker just joined them and sent Vlad into the thermos.

Danny turned to Melissa. "So how did it go with Maskerade?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It was almost too easy. Well, almost. Now what happened with Vlad?"

The sophomore looked a little embarrassed. "Eh, well uh… Okay, I kept blasting at him and then he split himself in two so as I was fighting his clone he… uh… trapped me in the sphere." Danny's face began to turn red as his two friends laughed. He looked away and he had a revelation. "Hey where did Sam go?" Instinctively the trio began to search around but there were no traces of the evil halfa.

"Either she'll show up or she left town but either way we shouldn't worry," Tucker said. His friends nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways.

Once Melissa and Danny returned home they headed for Melissa's room. They went inside and laid on her bed side by side. Minutes had gone by and the two halfas hadn't said a word. Melissa got up slowly and headed for the calendar on her wall. The 50th day was tomorrow. She changed back to human form and looked at her arms for wounds. They had healed and she crossed her arms.

"Melissa," Danny began as he tried to sit himself up, "don't worry about that anymore. We sent Maskerade and Vlad into the Ghost Zone. There's nothing to worry about." She sighed as she made her way back over to the bed and laid back down.

"I know you're probably right but I can't stop thinking of Sam. I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen. Something worse than today."

"Melissa, it's just been a very hard fight but we've won and we won't need to worry for a while," Danny returned to human form as he got up and headed for the door, "you don't have to be afraid, you're safe." Melissa basically ran to Danny and grabbed his shoulder.

She took in a deep breath and looked into Danny's eyes. Her voice spoke softly. "I'm not afraid for me, I'm afraid for you. My powers have been advancing and a new one has come up. I can see visions of the future, past, and present and I saw one for you. I hear a voice calling your name, I see you scream and I rush in to help but I stop, and it always ends with me yelling your name as blood washes over my vision. I'm scared for you." She dropped her hand from his shoulder and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"I don't want you to be afraid for me, so what can I do to make you worry less?" Danny asked as he released their hug. Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "Uh… okay, how about I stay in here with you tonight. If anything happens we'll have each other's back. Alright?" He finished. Melissa nodded. "Just let me know when you're going to sleep and then I'll come in." He started for his room when Melissa popped her head out.

"And Danny, thanks." He smiled in return as he walked into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 10:34pm Danny joined Melissa and they fell asleep. The moon shone brightly on her window. A shadow flashed across it. Melissa bolted awake and she saw it again but now it was in her room close to Danny. She rapidly turned on her lamp and shook Danny awake.

"Danny wake up!" He stuttered awake and looked around for the danger.

He turned to Melissa. "Melissa, are you sure you saw something? There's nothing in here now go back to sleep." The tired teen said as he lay his head back on his pillow. Melissa scanned her vision across the room and she saw the shadow again. It was going to grab Danny.

"Danny. Danny!"

"What?" He said but he wasn't able to hear Melissa's response. The shadow put a hand over his mouth and flew out the window, which was shut. She quickly turned on the light and saw the familiar red paint on her wall, except this time it was blood.

_I, Shadow, have taken that which you loved most. Don't come and I'll kill him. Come and I'll kill you in his place. I will win either way. Now choose the price you wish to pay. You have until sunset before I take him away. ~Shadow (aka Sam)._

Melissa took a deep breath. _I know what I have to do, after all I only have one_ choice.

**Epic chapter right? I can't believe that it's almost over. *tears up* Well at least I have the : IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE SEQUEL'S TITLE LOOK AWAY NOW: Now for the moment you have been waiting for the title. Danny Phantom and Melissa Ghost: Melissa's Return *End Spoiler* Now I don't anybody saying what they think the sequel's title means in the comments cuz it might ruin it for someone else. Thank you. Don't forget to review please and don't forget to read New Allies by Brittanysue98. Till next time! ISSAMEL OUT!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I spent the last day of spring break writing this. I almost cried because I was so depressed when writing the end. I don't want to delay you any further so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Oh and Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty

Saying Goodbye

Melissa knew that after today she would never see Danny again. She had choices but had come to a decision. The last day was now crossed off. Her destiny awaited. She took down everything in her room, her calendar, her bows and arrows, everything. The room looked like it had the day she moved in. Like no one had ever been there. She turned off the light as she looked at the clock. It was 2:15am and the sun set at 7:17pm. With very little time to prepare she left Fenton Works with her belongings, never to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam took Danny back to her lair. He was too weak to fight back which made her job easier. Sam threw him on a lab table and strapped him in with his hands and feet in separate restraints. Then she began to tell Danny what was going to happen.

"…So if you precious Melissa doesn't show, I'll kill you. And if she does, then you will watch me kill her." Sam moved her face closer. "I win either way. For your sake you better hope she shows up."

Danny was furious. "I hope she doesn't show up. I would never let you hurt her. If you kill me I won't care as long as Melissa's safe." He practically spat in Sam's face. She withdrew a couple of feet before she replied.

"Well just remember that I am true to my word and one of you will die." She finished as she went upstairs. Danny was left with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on! Please Clockwork? Danny's in serious trouble and if I can't get help with my new powers soon he's a goner. Please! I'm probably the only other person or ghost you know with these skills. The very powers that you have!" Melissa begged and pleaded as Clockwork shook his head.

"These powers are too strong and with the amount of time you have there's no way you could even begin to use them or understand them."

"Then just freeze time, you're the only one who can help and you've told me yourself that things were not supposed to happen this way but they have…"

"I know. I know but I can't help you. All I can do is tell you that to use this power you must think deeply. I wish you the best of luck." Clockwork returned to his large monitors as Melissa flew away back out into the Ghost Zone. She needed to find someone who would help her but she hardly knew any ghosts that wouldn't try to harm her. _Guess I've got to train myself. _Melissa headed back for Amity Park. She looked at the sun when she was outside and could tell it was about 3:30pm. She only had about three hours before sunset. Melissa flew off into the afternoon sun faster than she ever had before.

After twenty minutes Melissa had made it to her hometown in Kansas. She found Al and Miguel. After a quick reunion she poured out what was happening and that she needed training equipment. They got right to work and in no time at all Melissa was running through the course. She extracted some ectoplasm from herself so Al and Miguel could simulate ghost rays.

"It was so great to see you guys but I have to go. I'll see ya soon, hopefully." She said good bye and left for Amity Park. There were only thirty minutes left until sunset and Melissa had an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile…_

Danny was filled with worry. He knew the sunset was coming fast and unless Melissa had some crazy plan it looked like one of them were going to an early grave. He hoped Melissa wouldn't come though so she could live a long life. He also hoped she did come so he could say good bye. He leaned more towards the thought of her not coming even though he knew she would. It was just in her nature, but Danny knew he would do the same thing.

He looked out to the window that was so high up. Danny couldn't see much except for the darkness of night. Melissa didn't come. He couldn't help but let a tear escape his eye. Out of the corner of his eye, after his tear fell down his face, he saw Shadow. She was flying down the steps with her evil laugh already brewing. Shadow returned to the ground of the lab and with every stomp of her boots the laughing became louder. It was then that Danny struggled like crazy. He tried to twist himself, go ghost, and even almost dislocate his shoulder. Nothing worked and when Shadow went to his side he stopped all of his efforts. Her laughing ceased and the air was still until she spoke.

"The sun has set and Melissa hasn't showed up. You never knew me as a liar so I will be true to my word." Shadow raised her open hand in the air and tons of ecto energy was being stored rapidly. Danny briefly tried to break free again but stopped. There was no point and he shut his eyes as he prepared for the worst. Shadow released the lethal blast as something flew in front of Danny and shouted his name. His eyes jumped open when no pain came and he heard a moan.

"Melissa?" Danny said not expecting a reply. Melissa tried to get up. The blast didn't kill her but she was hurt badly. Her suit was burnt from the blast and her hair tips were singed. She wheezed when she breathed. Melissa rose to her feet holding her side. Shadow was starting to charge another, more powerful, blast.

"Shadow… don't do anything you'll…regret," Melissa said in between breaths.

"Oh believe me, I'm not!" Shadow released the blast. Melissa quickly formed a shield around herself as she flew right through the blast and landed next to Danny's table. She released the shield and freed Danny from the table. He hugged her and as they drew away Danny tried to go ghost but Shadow trapped him in an ecto energy sphere and moved it over to her side. She sent a pulse through the sphere, shocking Danny.

"Shadow… leave him alone. It's me your mad at… leave him out of this," Melissa said bravely.

"Your right, I almost forgot my promise," Shadow left the sphere floating where it was as she began charging a smaller ray, "If you come before sunset I'll kill you in Danny's place. However if you don't then I'll kill him. You came after sunset, but I'll make an exception." She released multiple shots at Melissa who dodged them and shot a few of her own. Melissa looked up to see the sphere still shocking Danny. His human form wouldn't be able to handle this pain much longer and Melissa came up with a fast decision. She let Shadow blast her once which sent her flying against the back wall.

Shadow walked over and grabbed Melissa by the collar and lifted her to her feet. Melissa's side still hurt like hell and she fell to her knees.

"Ok, Shadow…you win."

"Of course I did, I've never been known to lie." She moved her fist back, ready to charge up.

"Can I say one last thing…before you kill me?" Melissa pleaded.

"Fine, but make it fast," she said impatiently.

Melissa sighed. _God I hope this works._ "Shadow," Melissa stood up and locked her eyes with Shadow's, "I can make it seem like I was never here. You just want me out and…uh…I will be if ya want to hear about it."

"I'm listening."

"I have the power over memories. I can make everyone forget I existed. This way you get what you want and I get what I want. No doubt about it, I'll be more miserable than when I found out I was put up for adoption…"

"Fine!" Shadow interrupted. "Just do whatever you need for it to work…and I'll release Danny too." Melissa saw Danny fall out of the sphere. She gave a sad nod to Danny as she made her way over to him. He was laying on his back and moaning. He smelt burnt from being shocked for so long. He tried to get up as Melissa walked over to him.

"No, no, don't try to get up. You'll just be in more pain." She knelt beside Danny and smiled at him and tears started forming in her eyes. Melissa was going to miss Danny. She was going to miss Tucker. She was even going to miss fighting ghosts alongside them. All of the struggles her friends helped her through. Melissa was crying now and she just stared into her boyfriend's eyes. All of the memories from their dates flooded over her. It was like watching a movie of her life and it hit her right in the heart. She began to notice Danny tearing up as he raised a hand to wipe her tears away. Melissa flashed a small smile to Danny who smiled in return.

"Melissa," Danny spoke finally, "What's going to happen?"

"I-I have to make everyone forget about me. Things will remain how they are but I won't be remembered."

"Will you remember me?" He asked.

Melissa gave a little laugh. "Of course I will. Forever and ever. For as long as I live." There was a brief pause.

"Melissa, the last words I want you to hear, I want them to be from me but I don't know how to word them…uh… Melissa, I lov-" Melissa bent over and kissed Danny for the last time. She pulled away so she was an inch from his face.

"I love you too Danny." With that she got up and walked over to Shadow. "Okay, I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa flew over Amity Park and sent out her power to erase herself from everyone's memories. She started from the Fenton home, over to Casper High, and around back. When she finished she went to Danny's room. She told him good bye and erased her from his memory. Melissa, human and ghost form, was completely forgotten by all who lived in Amity Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**EPILOUGE**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa returned to Kansas and took herself down from adoption. She didn't want any more problems. She connected with Al and Miguel and the started working on the shed with the ghost portal. Everything was redone to make the shed actually livable. Melissa would often think of her time in Amity Park and her friends there. There was a part of her left behind. It still lives on in Danny Phantom.

**Oh no it's over! How many of you cried. *raises hand* I really want everyone to still recruit their friends to read this. I want the sequel to be huge! Don't forget to read New Allies by Brittanysue98. Okay so don't forget to look for Danny Phantom and Melissa Ghost: Melissa's Return. I love you all, thank you for reading, and I hope that you'll read the epic sequel!**

**LOVE,**

**ISSAMEL**


End file.
